Harry Potter, and the Lord of the Rings
by Nox Noctis Angelus
Summary: Not Slash! Harry Potter is mysteriously transported to the time of Lord of the Rings, soon to be joined with Sirius, starting his new life with father figures and love.
1. The Fall

**She sat watching him in the common room. All of the noise was obviously getting on his nerves, and for the life of her she could not figure out what was wrong with him. Someone bumped into Harry's chair, and she watched him grind his teeth together and glare into the pages of his book. Finally, Hermione gave up with a sigh and walked over to him, snatching the book from his hands. His head snapped up and he glared at her.**

"**Why did you do that," Harry demanded angrily. She sighed, obviously aggravated.**

"**I'm tired of watching you get mad," Hermione replied exasperatedly, "Come on, I've something to show you." She didn't wait for him to follow, and started walking towards the portrait hole. Harry sat there staring at her. She turned back to him and said impatiently, "Come on!"**

**He stood and followed her out of the common room. "Hermione, where are we going? You do realize it's after hours? What are you going to show me?" She ignored his questions and continued to walk out of the Gryffindor tower, down the stairways, through the great hall and out onto the grounds. That is where she finally slowed her pace, and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. **

"**Now do you mind telling me what this is all about?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. **

"**I've got a friend, a pen-pal, who sent me this; he said it describes him, and when he's down he reads it. He says it makes him feel better, I believe its some sort of magic. It's written in ancient Elvin, you see, and I've only just now been able to translate it." Hermione explained. Harry's eyebrows went up.**

"**You speak Elvin?" He asked, surprised.**

"**A few words," she brushed aside the question, "Anyway, I believe this song describes you, also. And I noticed you seemed rather agitated today in the Tower, so I thought we might give it a try." At this, she shoved the paper in his hands. On the left were lines of words Harry didn't recognize, though he could probably pronounce if he tried. On the right, he assumed it had been translated, because a song was written. **

_**I don't always want to be the hero**_

_**I don't always want to save the day**_

_**I can barely see on my own, now**_

_**What makes you think I want to look your way?**_

_**This is the path you chose for me**_

_**Why can't you just make up your mind?**_

_**You want to make me lead a war now**_

_**But then you wanna keep me confined**_

_**You say without me all your hope is lost now**_

_**Don't wanna make you pay the cost now**_

_**Well forgive me if I fail you**_

_**And forgive me if I don't comply**_

_**All you seem to do is cheat me now,**_

_**But I know you're gonna make me try…**_

"**It's… wow, Hermione…" He said with a soft smile, reading it over in his head. True to her word, he already felt better.**

"**It works better if you sing it out loud," she said with a grin in a voice that was meant to coax him into singing. He laughed and shook his head.**

"**Wouldn't want to scare the first years," he replied with a slight laugh. She smiled kindly.**

"**It's the least I could do Harry, I owe you, we all do." She replied solemnly.**

"**Thank you, still, for everything, Hermione. You've been better family to me than anyone, you're like a sister to me, and for that I thank you." He said seriously. She smiled softly and turned to walk back up to the castle.**

"**Oh, and Harry, don't go far, you're out in the Forbidden Forest and it's after curfew. You could get in trouble." Stern Hermione was back. He laughed slightly to himself and nodded.**

"**I'll be back before you realize I'm gone." He promised, and she nodded in response, heading back. He started walking forward, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, he was filled with an odd sensation. He looked down at the words in his hands, reading the Elvin ones slowly. _Ai pai byr eilar shal sai shi si caesai… I don't always want to be the hero… Ai pai byr eilar shal sai mali si pae… I don't always want to save the day…_**

**Something happened that day; no one is quite sure what. One idea would be that Fate was listening, and heard the sincerity in his thoughts and decided to step in, another that a God of some sort had it planned all along. All we know for sure was that with a blinding flash of light, Harry Potter was gone from the ground of Hogwarts.**

** br br **

**He hit the ground with a loud 'Thud!' and his pained moan echoed in the hallways around him. He rubbed his lower back with one hand and stood, glancing around him. It was dark, and a single lit torch cast shadows all around. **

"**Err, hello?" He called, his voice echoing down the hall. "Anyone?" he called again, slightly afraid. He pulled out his wand and lit it, light cascading around him. Well, where could he go? He looked up to the ceiling above him, checking to see if there was perhaps a hole where he had fallen in from. Foolish, perhaps, but what other explanation was there? The eerie silence made the hairs on his neck prickle, and he decided he didn't like it. Hermione's words echoed in his head about singing that song when he felt down.**

"**Well," he thought, "time to put that to a test." He felt around the crumpled paper in his pocket, muttering the words under his breath as he leaned backward against the wall, sliding down until he was in a sitting position. Unconsciously, his words got louder, echoing around him in the empty passageway. His fear and uncertainty began to edge away the louder he sang. 'It really must be magic,' he thought to himself. Footsteps echoed around him that were not his own, and he jumped to his feet.**

** br br **

_**A few moments before, and several feet below.**_

**The fellowship walked silently through the halls in the Mines of Moria. A weeping Gimli walked behind them, and the whole group was tense. Legolas' sharp Elvin ears perked up and he stopped suddenly, causing Aragorn to almost walk into him.**

"**What is it Legolas?" He asked in a hush whisper. The hobbits in the back turned to each other and made eye contact. **

"**I heard something… something falling, and a faint voice in the air." He replied his face blank as he strained to hear where it was coming from.**

"**Voices?" Aragorn asked, "Man or Orc?" Legolas paused.**

"**Man, if I am correct, and very young, it seems." He added. He turned suddenly to his left, toward a set of cracked, steep stairs. "The noise comes from there," he muttered. A wizened old man stepped up beside them.**

"**Perhaps you should investigate… one can only imagine what he could be doing in the Mines." Gandalf muttered quietly. A small hobbit was edging toward them to listen to the conversation, and the old man shooed him away with a sharp glare. **

**Aragorn nodded, and turned to go.**

"**I will go as well," Legolas muttered, following him, "better safe than dead…" **

**As they headed up the stairs, the words became clearer and they paused again. **

"**Can you understand them?" Legolas asked Aragorn, who shook his head.**

"**I speak all of the tongues of man, and as far as I can tell, that is not one of them." Aragorn replied. **

"**Very odd…" Legolas muttered shaking his head and they quickened their pace to the strange sounds.**

** br br **

**Harry put out his wand and pocketed it, afraid that the footsteps approaching might be muggles, but kept his hand at the ready beside it, just in case. Two men stepped into the torchlight, both rather tall, but one with gaunt features and shoulder-length brown hair, the other graceful and almost feminine, and shining blonde hair that fell down toward his waist. **

**The brown-haired man began to speak, but Harry couldn't understand a word. **

"**I'm sorry?" Harry asked him, stepping a bit closer, however hesitantly. The two men exchanged glances. **

"**Habla Espanola?" He tried a small voice in the back of his head telling him that probably wasn't the right way to say it…**

**The brown haired man tried again, and Harry could tell it was in a different language, he just shook his head with a seemingly sympathetic look. They both sighed, and the brown haired man motioned him to follow. A few moments later they emerged beside a rather large group of travelers. **

**Harry's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the older wizard. **

"**Dumbledore?" he questioned. The wizard inclined his head and raised an eyebrow as if to question 'what?' Harry shook his head. Of course not, this must be thousands of miles away, what would Dumbledore be doing here?**

** br br **

**Gandalf looked at the young boy curiously.**

"**What do you make of him, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, turning to the old man. **

"**He is obviously not from this time, perhaps it is a sign, perhaps he is destined to aide us in the war. I am not entirely sure," Gandalf replied, still giving Harry the once-over. **

"**Whoever he is, he is obviously no harm to us, and this place is. We must keep moving. We can discuss it once out of the Mines." Aragorn nodded and turned to Harry, motioning him on. For some reason, Aragorn felt taken to the boy, protective even.**

** br br **

**An hour passed, and the travelers came to a stop; apparently the old wizard had forgotten the way. The camp settled down for the night, striking up a fire and laying out beds. The hobbits (not that Harry knew what they were called) grouped together, except for the one who Harry learned was called 'Frodo', who strayed off to talk to Gandalf. Boromir and Legolas were having a hurried discussion off to the side and Aragorn seemed to be lost in thought. **

**It seemed Aragorn sensed his gaze, because he turned to look at Harry. He sent a small smile, and walked over to where Harry was sitting, on a small group of rocks at the edge of the cliff they were camping on. He sat down next to him and began speaking. Harry appreciated the gesture, even though both of them knew they couldn't understand each other.**

** br br **

"**You know, I feel drawn to you, young sir. I don't quite understand why, but I guess that will be answered in the future, the Gods have it all planned out, you see. Our meeting was not coincidental. This place is harsh and dangerous, but don't fear, I'll watch over you." Aragorn assured him softly. It got quiet, and the hobbits lay down to sleep. Harry sighed slightly, and felt something in his pocket.**

**He pulled it out and saw the parchment Hermione had given him earlier. He smiled a bit and began to sing the words in English. He wasn't overly conscious of himself, because he knew no one in the group could understand any of it. Aragorn sent a soft smile his way and watched him curiously. **

_**I don't always want to be the hero**_

_**I don't always want to save the day**_

_**I can barely see on my own, now**_

_**What makes you think I want to look your way?**_

_**This is the path you chose for me**_

_**Why can't you just make up your mind?**_

_**You want to make me lead a war now**_

_**But then you wanna keep me confined**_

_**You say without me all your hope is lost now**_

_**Don't wanna make you pay the cost now**_

_**Well forgive me if I fail you**_

_**And forgive me if I don't comply**_

_**All you seem to do is cheat me now,**_

_**But I know you're gonna make me try…**_

**A few heads turned his way, but he ignored them and continued to sing softly to himself. He decided to attempt to sing it in Elvin, but as soon as '_Ai pai byr eilar shal sai shi si caesai' _escaped his lips, Aragorn jumped up and snatched the paper from him, staring at the words wide-eyed.**

"**What the-" Harry began, but Aragorn quieted him and motioned him to stand up. He pointed to words on the page and said it out loud, giving Harry just enough time to translate. 'Do you know this' was what Harry translated it into. He understood immediately. Aragorn spoke Elvin! He pointed to the Elvin words to attempt to reply. 'I don't'. **

**The next three hours consisted of Aragorn and Legolas teaching Harry words and small phrases in Elvin, so at least they would be able to communicate.**


	2. Getting Aquainted

"Do you speak that?" Aragorn had asked. He searched his memory for how the Lyrics went until he found the right words.

"No, Sorry, I can not." He said in Elvin.

"Don't be sorry, it will help." He said, pointing to the words and gesturing to the parchment. He spent the rest of the night trying to teach Harry Elvin. Harry picked up most of it, and could somewhat speak it, but he wasn't yet fluent. He could say simple things, though, and it was enough to get him through.

"Where did you come from?" Aragorn asked him.

"Don't think from you time. Different land." He was able to say.

"Age?"

"Thirteen."

"Afraid?"

"Yes, a little."

"Do not be. We will protect you." Legolas told him, smiling.

"Swordfighter?" Harry asked him. They nodded.

"Teach me?" He asked hopefully. They laughed.

"Okay." He said. They were overjoyed that they could sort of communicate, even if it was mostly one sided. Sometime the next morning, Gandalf remembered the way. The rest of the trip, which was about three days, they had taught him nonstop the Elvin Language, so he was now fluent. Once, they had run into quite a few Orcs, which Harry was able to take on himself, as they were remarkably like Crabbe and Goyle. He stunned them all, tied them up, and levitated them off the cliff remarkably quick, making Aragorn quite proud and shocked, all at the same time. They were walking, when Legolas suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked. Harry stood beside him, and Gandalf and Borimor did also.

"What is it?" Harry asked him in Elvin.

"Shadow." Gandalf said. Harry looked at Aragorn, because he still did not speak that language.

"Shadow." He told Harry.

"What's that?" Harry ask.

"It is a monster, large and dark, very powerful." Legolas said. There is a loud stomping, and Gandalf shouts something, and I think it was 'RUN!' because that's what ever one did. He kept that word, and shadow, in my mind, so now at least he knew two words in their language. He took off, being slightly skinnier, taller, and stronger, than the hobbits, he had to help throw them across the gap. He was last to go. He started to jump, but stopped when the pillar he was standing on began to fall backwards. It knocked him backwards, and he hit the back of his head on the stairs.

"HARRY!" Aragorn yelled. Harry grabbed the side of the pillar, and grabbed his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled at the pillar, which froze instantly. Now, the only problem was that the other ledge was eight feet away.

"A little help!" He asked Aragorn, who looked relieved he was alive.

"Make some rope!" Legolas shouted. Harry yelled, "Ferula!" and a rope shot itself out of his wand. He grabbed the end of it, as it wrapped around a large rock. He held it tight, and swung to the other side. Aragorn threw his arms around him after he pulled him up.

"You scared me!" He said exasperatedly. Harry laughed.

"What? What's funny?" Legolas asked, staring at him.

"Nothing, he just reminds me of someone." Harry said, turning to him.

"And who's that?" Aragorn asked.

"Just someone from where I'm from. He... he was like a father to me, the first one I ever had, and that was a years ago." Harry said quietly. Aragorn shook his head and Legolas frowned.

"Come, we must go." Gandalf said. What the hell, Harry understood him!

"Wait, did he say that in Elvin?" He asked Aragorn in Elvin. Aragorn shook his head.

"But I understood what he said!" Harry said, and Frodo turned to him.

"Hey, did you just say that in our language?" Frodo asked him.

"Yes! He did! How did you do that?" Aragorn asked him in the tongue of man.

"I don't know... I just did." He said to them both. "One minute I only speak English and Elvin, and now I speak their language." He said, surprised. He shook his head.

"No time now! We'll talk later! Just go now!" Gandalf yelled, and they quickly began to run again. Shadow rounded the corner, smacking his whip and brandishing his sword.

"GO!" Gandalf yelled at them.

"Take them, I have to help him." Harry told Aragorn.

"Will you be okay?" He asked. Harry nodded. Aragorn turned and hurried the hobbits along.

"GLACIOUS!" He yelled at the flaming beast, spraying him with snow, and putting out his fire with a sizzling sound, and making his whip and sword disappear.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled. The beast roared menacingly, stomping one of his hooves and successfully making a crack in the stone floor. He made to take a step forward.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled again, angering the brute. He made to step forward and grab the old wizard, but Harry yelled,

"Bombardor!" Making him fly backwards and crack against the wall, cracking his head open and causing flamed-like blood to spill out, making a molten-lava filled gash near his left horn. Shadow roared and knocked Gandalf into the wall, banding his head on a large rock and causing him to pass out. Aragorn ran in, but found he could do nothing to help. As he weaved his way through the striking blows to get to Gandalf, he felt something happen in his chest, which spread to his scar and emitted a glowing baby-blue light. He found a chilling power he never knew he had, and as one that was completely unavoidable came down toward him, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. Aragorn yelling his name, he ignored it and put his hands together, sending a blinding bluish beam of light at the creature, which hit it at the heart and slowly spread through its entire body, freezing him in his tracks. The creature exploded, sending bits of rocks and debris everywhere. Harry dashed to the old man and yelled 'ENERVATE!' causing his eyes to flutter open. Breathing a sigh of relief, he felt darkness ebbing away at him, and fell roughly to the ground, losing consciousness. How long he was out, he did not know, all he knew was that he awoke near a camp-fire, laying with his head on a rolled-up blanket and one laid haphazardly on him. He rubbed his head and sat up slowly, glancing around. Everyone except Borimor was asleep. He sat up and put his back against the tree he was nearest to, noticing Aragorn was only a foot away to his right.

"Good evening, young one. You worried all of us, amazing how one such as yourself comes along, and the whole camp wants to claim you as their own son. It was quite amusing, hearing ever blasted person here saying that they would take responsibility for you, the hobbits and myself included. More than one tear was shed when you went out, seemed to think you'd died. No permanent damage, I hope?" He asked, face filled with concern.

"No, sir. Though I do appreciate your concern for me." He said politely, gazing across the fire at the man, who looked similar to Aragorn, except lighter hair and a more gaunt face.

"Nonsense, young lad! Who would claim father ship to one, and not take concern for his well-being! Are you sure there is no lasting damage to your brain?" He laughed.

"No, it's just I'm not quite used to having a parent, mine died when I was a baby, and I've only started seeing someone that I could look up to as a father naught but a few years ago. I do not know how to be a son…" He admitted.

"What about the rest of your life? Surely you must not have been living by your lonesome? You must've had some sort of home!"

"I have family, but they do not care. If I were to die, they would rejoice and be merry. Probably celebrate my death and welcome my killer into their family." He said sadly, whipping one of his eyes at the bitter, unhappy thought. Borimor walked over to him and put an arm around is shoulders.

"Lad, you had a bad child-hood. But that may change now, you have seven people to look out for you now. You are a brave young sir, risking life and limb to save one of your own. You will make a great warrior some day, one to be admired. With the proper training of archery, sword play, and combat, you will make a fearsome opponent. A son that would make any father proud." He said, before returning to his post. Harry began to sing again, in a tongue that Borimor could understand.

Don't always want to be the hero,

Don't want to save the day,

But it is my destined path,

The one that was chose for me.

Don't want what I have to do,

I have to save the day, so they speak

I have to save the world,

I have to give them what they seek

Without me all hope is lost,

Without me, they pay the cost,

I must fight the fight,

I must make things right.

Yea, though I hate my path,

And though I hate what I must become,

Without me we'd face the wrath

And evil shall in hundreds come.

So proudly I take my stand

And I take allies by the hand

I will fight for my friend,

And light shall not be lost,

I'll never let us come to an end

I fight for light, no matter the cost.

Yeah, I do what I have to save you,

I will save you. Do not fear,

For I am here,

And I will save you.

Don't be sorry,

I can help you,

Forgive me if I can't

But I do my best. He sang softly.

"So that's what you've been singing! We were wondering, it sounded horribly sad, but we could not understand. And then you began to sing it in the tongue of the Elf, and Aragorn did not take the time to hear the words. He, I, and Legolas were wondering its lyrics… It seems you have faced a lot, and are forced to be the one that rescues the world, and even though you do not want to, you know you must, that all hope depends on you, and without you all shall fall, so you stand to it bravely. You must have been faced with quite a lot back in your homeland." Borimor said.

"Yes, you see, where I am from, there was one dark and unstoppable, one no one could defeat, and if you did not join his reign of evil, he would kill you. You had no hope of survival if he decided of your disposal. There was a prophesy made, saying that a child would be born and would have the power to defeat him. The prophesized child was me. He searched for my parent's hiding place, and was told by a traitor, he was thought to be my parent's close friend, along with just two others. He betrayed them and framed his other close friend, the person I look up to as a father, and he was sent to a prison to rot for the rest of his life. Anyway, once the Dark Lord found me, he cast the killing curse on my parents first, and there is no way to survive that. It is almost unstoppable. Next he came to me, and cast the curse. He could not kill me, but instead it rebounded upon him, leaving him nothing but a spirit, he fled, but not before the failed curse transferred some of his powers and abilities to me. He has tried to come back three times, twice I stopped him, but this last time, he found a way to return to his full power, and I just barely escaped him alive. Now, I must either kill him, or be killed. I was named the boy-who-lived, and the world depends on me. If I do not defeat him, the world has no chance of survival. Because of this scar," He lifted his bangs, "I can feel when he is near, it burns when he touches me, and sometimes when I dream, or when he is feeling a strong emotion, I can see or feel it. When he tortures somebody, I feel all the pain. There is no escape until he is dead."

"Young one, you have quite a history, quite a future, and you should be looked upon with respect." Aragorn said, who Harry just realized had awoken.

"How can the world put so much on one so young?" Borimor asked desperately.

"That is where my song come in, given to me by a close friend." Harry said.

"We must re-name you. Your name would not fit in inside our world." Borimor said.

"Arian." Suggested Aragorn. Borimor nodded. "Then it is set, here you shall be called Arian (Are-ee-ann)." Things were silent for a moment, and Harry began to sing again, this time in Elvin.

Don't always want to be the hero,

Don't want to save the day,

But it is my destined path,

The one that was chose for me.

Don't want what I have to do,

I have to save the day, so they speak

I have to save the world,

I have to give them what they seek

Without me all hope is lost,

Without me, they pay the cost,

I must fight the fight,

I must make things right.

Yea, though I hate my path,

And though I hate what I must become,

Without me we'd face the wrath

And evil shall in hundreds come.

So proudly I take my stand

And I take allies by the hand

I will fight for my friend,

And light shall not be lost,

I'll never let us come to an end

I fight for light, no matter the cost.

Yeah, I do what I have to save you,

I will save you. Do not fear,

For I am here,

And I will save you.

Don't be sorry,

I can help you,

Forgive me if I can't

But I do my best. Aragorn looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Sleep, young one. You have been through much today." Borimor said softly. Harry nodded, and laid back down, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I am so sorry about the chapter thingy, it screwed up. OOPS! But I think I should clear some things up. I already have like eighteen chapters written on this story (I can already hear your squealing) I just have it on my laptop. The reason I didn't have Author notes on my last two chapters is because I write for fun on my laptop, it's my hobby, and I never have it hooked up on the internet. Sorry… But when I do, you're probably going to get quite a few chapters! Another thing is that, while I have read all HP books about 17 times, I have not yet read the LOTR books, so it will be based on my imagination, and the movies, which I am in love with. I know, I have no life, eh? Any way, I AM SO GLAD EVERYONE LOVES MY STORY! grins Okay, now for the response to reviews. I love this part…

Stephanie-Sorry about the song thing, but it isn't in the story as much later on. I just wanted to make sure it is everyone's head. Glad ya like my story 3

Labarynth-mind- Glad you like it! I wanted to make it different than most. All the other ones out there never let Harry get close to anyone, and it ticked me off… Actually, song writing, Poetry Writing, and Fan Fiction are my hobbies. I hope to write a book someday, so keep a look-out for it. Think of it, a twelve year old author… Actually, I did make that song up. I thought it described Harry well after I wrote it, so I wanted to put it in here... YAY, someone likes my song!

Wolfawaken-thank ya!

Diana M- Glad you like my story! Um, I guess I goofed it up a little. He was originally had him 15, and wanted him a little younger so he could get a little closer with them, and forgot about the prophesy. He is actually 13-going-on-14, sorry! Don't hate me!

Ambereyes2873- Yay, I think you are my favorite reviewer! I give you cookies! You are very smart, most people would forget about the passing of the song. Just remember what Hermione said, if it describes you enough, it has a magic effect ;) Of course Sirius will be in the story! I could never write one without him! I LOVE HIM! I'm glad you like my song, as I have mentioned before, I wrote it myself. Sorry again for the chapter goof up, me is so embarrassed!

Dragon the Evil Dictator- I love your name by the way, lol. OF COURSE MY SIRIUS IS IN DA STORY! He has a major part in Harry's life later on, as well as the rest of the fellowship.

Loveofthedarkness- I love your name, too! Thank you!

Igrainne- I know, so sorry!

P.s. All the Elvin in here is REAL LIVE ACTUAL Elvin. I looked it up on the internet, to impress my friends, just a few lines. So if I don't know exactly how It is, I'll just said they said it in Elvin. Props to me!

He awoke to the smell of eggs cooking, and saw three of the four hobbits sitting around eating, and he fourth one, Sam, practicing swords with Borimor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Merry! He's awake!" Pippin called. Pippin and Merry jumped up and ran to him, talking him down and rubbing his head. He was reminded of the Wesley twins.

"We thought you _DIED_!" one of them yelled.

"But you didn't! And that's good!" The other one yelled after him. Aragorn looked on in amusement, as did the rest of the group.

"Err, can I please breath?" He asked them.

"NO!" They yelled, sitting on his chest.

"Looks like you're stuck, Arian!" Borimor called.

"You are going to force me to hurt you, and I do not wish to do so." He said, smirking. They did not move, and so he twisted his leg in a full circle, knocking them off, before he handlessly jumped up onto his feet, getting a round of applause, which he mock-bowed to.

"Arian, please join me." Frodo said, motioning for him to sit and ea, which h gratefully did, as he was starving. He ate and spoke slightly with Frodo, before walking over to Gandalf.

"Master Arian, I believe I owe you my life. I would have surely perished at the hand of shadow had it not been for your presence." He said.

"Think nothing of it; it was nothing more than any one else present would do given the chance. Where is our journey leading us to?" He asked, and Gandalf explained about the One Ring, and that they had to destroy it in the fires of mount doom.

"Do you mind if I try and rid the world of the Ring myself? You world know not of my magic, perhaps I could do it." Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"I suppose, it could not hurt, and it might possibly work, as you and your magic are not from this world, and you are a very powerful young Wizard." He said. He called Frodo over, and he handed over the ring.

"Wingardium leviosa." He floated it a few feet above their heads, and every person in the camp watched.

"Bombardor! (nothing) Diffendo! (nothing) Flipendo! (nothing) Distructo Mayor! (nothing)" He paused a moment, thinking.

"Remember that Blue light that you used on Shadow? Well, maybe this could work…" Sam suggested. Harry pocketed his wand and closed his eyes, imagining pulling out the most powerful magic he possessed. In his hands, he held an enormous ball of blue flame. He aimed it at the ring and sent it flying. It surrounded the ring, until it glowed blue, and exploded in mid-air, until it was nothing but dust, but the blue flame prevailed. He held out his hand and it came back, and he clamped it together and put it out.

"And so the one ring was destroyed." Gandalf said proudly, and everyone stared at him.

"What do we do now, Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"We return the king to his throne." He said, gazing at Aragorn.

"Gandalf, I cannot. You know that."

"Aragorn, If I must accept my destined path, so must you. Step up for me, and I will fight for you. I did not like my destiny, I hated it, but I will face it proudly and accept myself for who I am, the boy-who-lived. You must accept yours as king." Harry said, and he nodded.

"We must also stop the other Wizard which I used to claim as a friend. The dark has corrupted him and pushed him to the side of Evil." Gandalf said, shaking his head. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the same camp, Aragorn teaching him sword play. He took to it as naturally as he had flying.

"May I see your wand?" Aragorn asked, a spark in his eye. Harry thought about it a minute; what harm could it do? He handed it over.

"What was that spell you did? Winger doom Levy So-so?" He asked.

"Wingardium Leviosa. Swish and flick it while you say it." Harry instructed. Aragorn aimed it at a near-by rock.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He swish and flicked the wand. The rock floated up and levitated about a foot off the ground.

"Look, I did magic." He said, beaming. Harry laughed, and sent a jet of blue light at it. Ever since he defeated Shadow, he had been able to do things wandlessly, but he got tired a little faster… but that got better with practice. The rock turned into a big black dog, which bounced around barking happily, and jumped on Aragorn, licking him, before going back to its place and turning into a rock again. He was really missing Sirius, he didn't want to go back, but he wished Sirius were here. Here, he wasn't the boy-who-lived, and Sirius wouldn't be a fugitive on the run. He really missed his godfather, he would probably like it more here than back there, too. Aragorn tossed him back his wand.

"Man ta raika?" what's wrong? (Elvin) Legolas asked him, seeing trouble in his eyes.

"Uya hanya nin." I don't know. He replied, shaking his head.

"Kaimasse?" Homesickness? Aragorn asked.

"En ta raika o tanya." there is nothing wrong with that. Legolas said.

"Ista… er ta anwale ilta yana… Vanwa Kaimasse o mar ando wanwa nin…" I know… and it really isn't that… I got over homesickness a long time ago…. he replied.

"Gimly, Borimor, Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Us, neldo o leser." they care about you…

"Im hanya…" I know… he said, "Imser ar anwa nesse leser…" I love and trust you…

"Ta telwa. Hirseere." It's late. Rest. Legolas said.

"Mae anduune." Good evening. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down, gazing up at the starry sky, his last thought before falling asleep was how he wished Sirius were here. Harry was asleep and Vaguely felt a figure lay beside him and put an arm around his chest, pulling him to him. He unconsciously snuggled closer to it, and fell back to sleep without a second thought.

He awoke the next morning to find an arm over him. He looked over his shoulder to find the person he least expected… SIRIUS! He leapt up, causing Sirius to shoot up as well. He threw his arms over his godfather.

"Sirius! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" He demanded, as Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson.


	4. Chapter three

OMG I am so sorry about the chapter thingy, it screwed up. OOPS! But I think I should clear some things up. I already have like eighteen chapters written on this story (I can already hear your squealing) I just have it on my laptop. The reason I didn't have Author notes on my last two chapters is because I write for fun on my laptop, it's my hobby, and I never have it hooked up on the internet. Sorry… But when I do, you're probably going to get quite a few chapters! Another thing is that, while I have read all HP books about 17 times, I have not yet read the LOTR books, so it will be based on my imagination, and the movies, which I am in love with. I know, I have no life, eh? Any way, I AM SO GLAD EVERYONE LOVES MY STORY! grins Okay, now for the response to reviews. I love this part…

Stephanie-Sorry about the song thing, but it isn't in the story as much later on. I just wanted to make sure it is everyone's head. Glad ya like my story 3

Labarynth-mind- Glad you like it! I wanted to make it different than most. All the other ones out there never let Harry get close to anyone, and it ticked me off… Actually, song writing, Poetry Writing, and Fan Fiction are my hobbies. I hope to write a book someday, so keep a look-out for it. Think of it, a twelve year old author… Actually, I did make that song up. I thought it described Harry well after I wrote it, so I wanted to put it in here... YAY, someone likes my song!

Wolfawaken-thank ya!

Diana M- Glad you like my story! Um, I guess I goofed it up a little. He was originally had him 15, and wanted him a little younger so he could get a little closer with them, and forgot about the prophesy. He is actually 13-going-on-14, sorry! Don't hate me!

Ambereyes2873- Yay, I think you are my favorite reviewer! I give you cookies! You are very smart, most people would forget about the passing of the song. Just remember what Hermione said, if it describes you enough, it has a magic effect ;) Of course Sirius will be in the story! I could never write one without him! I LOVE HIM! I'm glad you like my song, as I have mentioned before, I wrote it myself. Sorry again for the chapter goof up, me is so embarrassed!

Dragon the Evil Dictator- I love your name by the way, lol. OF COURSE MY SIRIUS IS IN DA STORY! He has a major part in Harry's life later on, as well as the rest of the fellowship.

Loveofthedarkness- I love your name, too! Thank you!

Igrainne- I know, so sorry!

P.s. All the Elvin in here is REAL LIVE ACTUAL Elvin. I looked it up on the internet, to impress my friends, just a few lines. So if I don't know exactly how It is, I'll just said they said it in Elvin. Props to me!

He awoke to the smell of eggs cooking, and saw three of the four hobbits sitting around eating, and he fourth one, Sam, practicing swords with Borimor. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Merry! He's awake!" Pippin called. Pippin and Merry jumped up and ran to him, talking him down and rubbing his head. He was reminded of the Wesley twins.

"We thought you _DIED_!" one of them yelled.

"But you didn't! And that's good!" The other one yelled after him. Aragorn looked on in amusement, as did the rest of the group.

"Err, can I please breath?" He asked them.

"NO!" They yelled, sitting on his chest.

"Looks like you're stuck, Arian!" Borimor called.

"You are going to force me to hurt you, and I do not wish to do so." He said, smirking. They did not move, and so he twisted his leg in a full circle, knocking them off, before he handlessly jumped up onto his feet, getting a round of applause, which he mock-bowed to.

"Arian, please join me." Frodo said, motioning for him to sit and ea, which h gratefully did, as he was starving. He ate and spoke slightly with Frodo, before walking over to Gandalf.

"Master Arian, I believe I owe you my life. I would have surely perished at the hand of shadow had it not been for your presence." He said.

"Think nothing of it; it was nothing more than any one else present would do given the chance. Where is our journey leading us to?" He asked, and Gandalf explained about the One Ring, and that they had to destroy it in the fires of mount doom.

"Do you mind if I try and rid the world of the Ring myself? You world know not of my magic, perhaps I could do it." Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"I suppose, it could not hurt, and it might possibly work, as you and your magic are not from this world, and you are a very powerful young Wizard." He said. He called Frodo over, and he handed over the ring.

"Wingardium leviosa." He floated it a few feet above their heads, and every person in the camp watched.

"Bombardor! (nothing) Diffendo! (nothing) Flipendo! (nothing) Distructo Mayor! (nothing)" He paused a moment, thinking.

"Remember that Blue light that you used on Shadow? Well, maybe this could work…" Sam suggested. Harry pocketed his wand and closed his eyes, imagining pulling out the most powerful magic he possessed. In his hands, he held an enormous ball of blue flame. He aimed it at the ring and sent it flying. It surrounded the ring, until it glowed blue, and exploded in mid-air, until it was nothing but dust, but the blue flame prevailed. He held out his hand and it came back, and he clamped it together and put it out.

"And so the one ring was destroyed." Gandalf said proudly, and everyone stared at him.

"What do we do now, Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"We return the king to his throne." He said, gazing at Aragorn.

"Gandalf, I cannot. You know that."

"Aragorn, If I must accept my destined path, so must you. Step up for me, and I will fight for you. I did not like my destiny, I hated it, but I will face it proudly and accept myself for who I am, the boy-who-lived. You must accept yours as king." Harry said, and he nodded.

"We must also stop the other Wizard which I used to claim as a friend. The dark has corrupted him and pushed him to the side of Evil." Gandalf said, shaking his head. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the same camp, Aragorn teaching him sword play. He took to it as naturally as he had flying.

"May I see your wand?" Aragorn asked, a spark in his eye. Harry thought about it a minute; what harm could it do? He handed it over.

"What was that spell you did? Winger doom Levy So-so?" He asked.

"Wingardium Leviosa. Swish and flick it while you say it." Harry instructed. Aragorn aimed it at a near-by rock.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He swish and flicked the wand. The rock floated up and levitated about a foot off the ground.

"Look, I did magic." He said, beaming. Harry laughed, and sent a jet of blue light at it. Ever since he defeated Shadow, he had been able to do things wandlessly, but he got tired a little faster… but that got better with practice. The rock turned into a big black dog, which bounced around barking happily, and jumped on Aragorn, licking him, before going back to its place and turning into a rock again. He was really missing Sirius, he didn't want to go back, but he wished Sirius were here. Here, he wasn't the boy-who-lived, and Sirius wouldn't be a fugitive on the run. He really missed his godfather, he would probably like it more here than back there, too. Aragorn tossed him back his wand.

"Man ta raika?" what's wrong? (Elvin) Legolas asked him, seeing trouble in his eyes.

"Uya hanya nin." I don't know. He replied, shaking his head.

"Kaimasse?" Homesickness? Aragorn asked.

"En ta raika o tanya." there is nothing wrong with that. Legolas said.

"Ista… er ta anwale ilta yana… Vanwa Kaimasse o mar ando wanwa nin…" I know… and it really isn't that… I got over homesickness a long time ago…. he replied.

"Gimly, Borimor, Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Us, neldo o leser." they care about you…

"Im hanya…" I know… he said, "Imser ar anwa nesse leser…" I love and trust you…

"Ta telwa. Hirseere." It's late. Rest. Legolas said.

"Mae anduune." Good evening. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down, gazing up at the starry sky, his last thought before falling asleep was how he wished Sirius were here. Harry was asleep and Vaguely felt a figure lay beside him and put an arm around his chest, pulling him to him. He unconsciously snuggled closer to it, and fell back to sleep without a second thought.

He awoke the next morning to find an arm over him. He looked over his shoulder to find the person he least expected… SIRIUS! He leapt up, causing Sirius to shoot up as well. He threw his arms over his godfather.

"Sirius! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" He demanded, as Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson.


	5. THE REAL a gift from the stars

"I don't know, one minute I'm asleep in my bed after fuming about being cooped up in that blasted house, the next I'm here, see you sleeping, and stroll on over. Where is here, and why have you been missing for over a week?" He asked.

"Here is middle earth, I don't know how I got here, all I know is I don't have to be the boy-who-wouldn't-die here and you aren't an escaped convict on the run from the ministry idiots!" Harry told him, voice muffled by his godfather's robes.

"Middle Earth! Who in the name of Merlin did we get here?" He asked.

"I don't know, but there are seven guys here who're all really great, there like the seven dads I never had, and guess what? I learned how to do wand less magic, and I speak Elvin! But they don't speak your language, only we three speak Elvin, and everyone here except you speaks some old language, but I'll translate if you want." He said, releasing his godfather.

"So, you've learned loads since you got here, eh? Who are these guys anyway?" He asked, glancing around at the camp of sleeping guys.

"Aragorn, one of the closest to me, who is about to become king, he's the one with the dark hair over there, Borimor, son of a ruler or something, he's a warrior. He's cool. Legolas, he's the blonde headed Elf, Gandalf, the one that looks like Dumbledore, he's a wizard too, but he uses some weird kind of staff, Pippin and Merry, they're hobbits, so are Sam and Frodo, and there's Gimly. He's a dwarf. In order of 'Fatherality' I guess you'd say." Harry said, pointing them each out.

"What did you say to him? I heard my name." Aragorn said, rising up and leaning against a tree. Harry blushed slightly.

"Just pointing you all out. Remember the guy I said was the first father figure I ever had? Well, he appeared in camp the other night. His name is Sirius." He told him, before turning to Sirius.

"That's Aragorn." He said.

"Ah, the one you respect the most." He said, walking over to the man and holding out a hand, which Aragorn shook friendly, and they exchanged smiles.

"Mellon o lyaa?" Friend of yours? Legolas asked.

"My godfather. The guy I told you about, name's Sirius." Harry told him. Legolas held out his hand, saying his name. Sirius shook it and said his. After many more greetings from the slowly awaking group, they knew who he was. Now, Gandalf and He were having a conversation, and he had to translate. They talked about their home worlds, about how each other learned and practiced magic, and about Harry. He really didn't want to translate about himself, so he toned down a bit of what each other said, and somehow, he thought they knew he did. Suddenly, Frodo jumped up.

"My sword, its glowing blue! Orcs or Orakiy are near!" He shouted. Harry stood up and pocketed his wand.

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked him, since he didn't know the full language, only bits and pieces. "I heard something about a blue sword."

"Orcs or Orakiy are near." He said quickly.

"That's bad, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU PUTTING AWAY YOUR WAND!"

"Wand less magic." He said simply.

"Aragorn! I thought that since I destroyed the one ring, they all died!" Harry yelled to him in Elvin.

"They did, except about forty that were in the living forest at the time! They didn't die in there!" He yelled back in Elvin, poising his sword. Harry sent a jet of blue light at three rocks, one turning into a large, shaggy black dog, one into a white tiger, and one into a large snake.

"What's with the animals?" Sirius asked him.

"I chose those three 'cuz they're my favorite.

"Okay, I get the dog and the snake, but why a white-tiger?" He asked.

"I've always been fascinated by them. I don't know why-" but he stopped when about forty orcs came over they hill, yelling and charging at them. Aragorn started attacking them one by one, taking about min on each. Legolas was up on a rock, shooting them with his bow. Each of the hobbits with their swords, Gimly with his axe, and Sirius with his wand, sending various spells that either killed them or knocked them out, while Harry shot jets of blue lights at each one, making them either explode in a puff of dust, or vanish all together.

"5!" Yelled Gimly to Legolas and Harry.

"7!"Yelled Legolas back.

"14!"Harry yelled, and they glared at him a moment. Without warning, one grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, the other tied his hands together so that they were facing each other and he could not use his magic. They tied him up and started to make off with him, and he couldn't kick his legs or scream for help. No one noticed, as they were all fighting orcs. His tiger finally saw him and bounded forward, killing the two orcs and lying beside him, fending off any that came near.

"20!" Yelled Gimly.

"26!" Yelled Legolas.

"Mffhhmf!" He yelled muffled by the gag. They didn't hear him, but searched for him when he did not respond. Legolas came rushing over, killing orcs along the way. When he was surrounded by about six, he yelled to Aragorn.

"ARAGORN! GET ARIAN!" He yelled, as he stabbed one with their own sword and began to use it to kill them all with it. Aragorn rushed over to him and untied him.

"Thanks." He said, jumping up.

"It's a good thing you've got Siberia over here, they might've made off with you!" He said.

"Siberia?" Harry asked him, grinning. He shrugged.

"All beasts have to have a name." He said. By the time It was over, no one was severely injured, thanks to Sirius who was protecting the Hobbits. Gandalf had a slight gash on his left shoulder, which Harry healed, and everyone else only had minor cuts and bruises. Gandalf thanked him, and Harry walked over to the elf.

"Thank you, Legolas. You saved my life." He said, smiling gratefully.

"Think nothing of it. Like you said, every one in this camp would have done the same, given the chance." He smiled back. As Harry turned to leave, he didn't see the Arrow until it was too late, and it struck him in the heart.


	6. Healing

He stumbled backwards and fell. He was vaguely aware of almost everyone in

camp calling his name. He saw blurry figures above him, and heard his name in three different languages, before everything went black. He could feel, and he could make out odd words, but he could not move or respond. He felt being gathered into someone's arms, he felt being carried, and he felt three different sized teardrops on his face. He felt them being whipped away. He felt an odd numbing sensation where the arrow hit him, and a small amount of pain when it was removed. He felt cold on his stomach and knew his shirt had been removed. He heard pleas for him to awake, in three different languages, by a few different voices. He felt his hand being held, and squeezed.

Legolas smiled at him, and went numb when he saw an arrow whizzing at him, he jumped to try and shield him, but was too late and stood there in horror as it hit him right below the heart. He saw the look of shock on Arian's face, as he fell to the ground. Legolas dropped down beside him. He didn't hear the others calling Arian, or Harry, he only saw the boy he pledged to look after like a son, falling o the ground.

"ARIAN, NOOOOO!" He yelled, and put his head in his hands, and did not move when he was carried away. After his Arrow and Shirt had been removed, he sat next to the boy. Gandalf and Sirius had healed him as best as could be, Sirius barely containing himself to do so. Legolas barley heard them say that it was up to Harry now, and that only time would tell if he lived, died, or woke up from his coma. After a while, when everyone left him, he cried. Some of his tears had fallen on him, and so he whipped them away. He stood up and left him to the next person, and ran into the forest. He picked a tree and climbed to the top, looking out at the heavens, wondering how he had gotten so attached to him in the first place.

Aragorn ran to Harry as the arrow hit him in his stomach, yelling his name. He couldn't believe it. Who had shot him? He rushed to his side, and heard the other camp members call Arian's name. He saw his best friend fall beside the boy, after he jumped to stop the arrow. He felt Sorrow, Pity, and sadness well up in his heart, two of them for Arian, one of them for himself and everyone else that had grown attached to the boy. He gathered the boy in his arms and took him to a flat rock, where he had the others make a bed for him. He waited until the shirt and arrow had been removed, and he had been healed, and looked up hopefully at Gandalf.

"Only time will tell, for now. It is up to Arian whether he lives or dies, or ever wakes up from the coma." He heard them say. He waited until his shift when Legolas left, when he sat down beside the boy and began to speak in Elvin to him, pleading his wake. He sat next to him for a while, and when his turn was over, he went into the woods. He tracked the orc down that shot him, and after about three hours, killed him.

Borimor had just finished whipping his sword, when he turned to see Harry (he was the only one of the fellowship that called him that) stumbling backwards, an arrow protruding from his right upper stomach.

"HARRY!" He yelled, and ran to the boy. He dropped down next to him, across from Legolas. Aragorn picked him up and ran to the flat rock, where he and the hobbits made a bed. He ordered Sam to apply pressure, as he pulled the arrow from his abdomen and peeled of his shirt, cleaning away the blood. He watched Gandalf and Sirius use magic to heal him, and left to think until Legolas and Aragorn left him to watch the boy he would proudly claim as his son in a hear-beat. He pleaded with him to wake up, and cried, whipping his own tears from the boy's pale face. When it was his turn to leave, he stalked away to the cliff, where he vowed to throw himself off if the boy didn't wake.

Sirius heard Legolas yelling Arian, NOOOO! And knew that Arian was what they had dubbed Harry. He turned swiftly around and ran to his Godson, just as Aragorn lifted him up. He felt helpless as they pulled out the arrow and took off his baggy shirt. He and Gandalf healed Harry as best as they could, and as soon as he was alone with the boy, he pleaded with him to wake up. One of his own ears splashed on the boy's cheek, and he whipped it away softly, taking the son of his best friend, the closest he had ever had of a son's hand in his own and prayed to every deity known to man that he would wake up. He felt a presence, and turned to see the hobbit named Sam walk up and sit next to Harry, across from him, and he flashed a smile at him, before turning and leaving them alone.

Sam saw Arian being shot, with an Arrow, and was momentarily frozen. He had, not but a while ago, said he would claim responsibility for him, even thought he was only fifteen and just as tall as them. He couldn't believe it… out of all the hobbits, they had gotten along the best, like close friends or an uncle or something. He rushed to where they laid him, and was ordered to put his hands around the wound and press down hard as it was removed. He left and stood at the side, watching people come and go, some crying, and some pleading, others just sitting there in saddened silence. He saw Sirius, the boy's godfather, and after a while, he sat down near him and Harry. He smiled at him and waited a moment, before leaving them alone. He sat there in silence, waiting for the other three hobbits to come forward, and when they did, he left also, going to sit near the fire. It was, after all, quite dark out here.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin looked on at shock at the festivities, staying to themselves until most had come and gone, talking about Arian. After only

Sam was left, they walked up, and he excused him self, where they sat and discussed him privately. After while, the whole camp went to 'sleep' where they looked up at the cloudy night sky. Aragorn and Legolas had snuck up at the middle of the night when all had drifted to sleep, where they sat next to the boy, discussing and wondering why they had become so attached so quickly but where glad they did. Everyone in camp knew that Legolas was torn up the worst. None of them knew how or why, but it was true.

Harry heard two voices, which he recognized as Aragorn and Legolas, discussing him. As time went by, while still in a coma, things became clearer and he could decipher voices and understand what they were saying. He wanted to wake up so bad, but didn't know hoe. He tried moving, but that was completely useless, and he even tried willing his voice to work, and all he would get was silence. All he managed to do so far as make his thumb twitch slightly, but no one noticed. He figured that if he made it twitch long enough, maybe his hold hand would start working. He was now fully proud of his capability to wiggle his hand slightly. He could make his eyelids recede some, so he could make out blurry images, enough so that he could see ho was talking, but they couldn't tell. He spent the day searching for an opportunity to let them know he was alive and awake, and finally, by the end of the next day, it came.

Borimor sat down next to the boy on the of the second day, while everyone was out hunting for food, or gathering wood and water, and took Harry's hand in his own. He was about to say something, when he felt a slight pressure on his hand. Thinking he imagined it, he waited for another one, which came.


	7. Awakenings, so soon

"Harry! Are you awake! Can you hear me!" He asked, startled. A squeeze of his hand came.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" He yelled, and grabbed him up in a hug. He laid him back down.

"You sure scared us, kid! We thought you died! Or wouldn't wake up or something! You had everyone real broken up, some of the strongest people cried, over here! Even the hobbits!" He said, relieved. Harry noted how talkative he became, and also noted that it only happened around Harry, end sometimes he even didn't bother using all the way proper grammar. Harry squeezed his hand.

"Okay, here's our system. 1 for yes, 2 for no, 3 for I don't know, and 4 for you're an idiot." He said, happily, and got his hand squeezed. For half an hour, they had a mostly one-sided conversation, and worked a little on physical therapy. He had Harry propped up now, and Harry could speak a few words at a time, however raspy, but it got better with use. He even had his eyes open, and for some, unknown reason, he didn't need glasses. A few minutes later, Aragorn walked into camp.

"H-hello." Harry rasped out, causing Aragorn to fall down, dropping the load of wood he was carrying.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" He yelled happily, rushing over to him and grinning happily.

"Since the last I checked. I could be wrong though." He joked, rasping it out slowly. He grinned and hugged him. Legolas came back and set down two pales of water he had been carrying with a large branch over his back.

"Hello, Legolas." Harry rasped. He stared at him open mouthed a moment, and raced over and grabbed him in his arms.

"So help me if you ever scare me like that again, I'm going with you! I'm serious! I WOULD HAVE DIED IF YOU DIED, AND IF YOU EVER GO INTO A COMA LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL HAVE ME TO DEAL WITH!" He said, and hugged Harry to him. Harry laughed and hugged him back… well that best he could since he was still slightly numb and immobile.

"Missed you, too, Legolas." He said, feeling safe and leaning into the hug. He let go, and Legolas and Aragorn finished what chores they were doing. The reactions were pretty much the same for everyone else, each as surprised as the last one when they walked into camp. Over the next few days, he gradually improved until he was back to normal, and Gandalf announced that they had to backtrack to Rivendale before taking the hobbits home, and then going to Gondor, and wherever else that was needed.

"You will all have permanent rooms in my residence, should you, and I highly encourage it, you stay with me." Aragorn announced. "Especially you, Arian, and Sirius." He told them. Sirius had by now learned their language. They bowed their head in thanks.

"Legolas, are you going to stay in Rivendale when we get there?" Harry asked him.

"No, I grew to feel trapped there, I chose to stay with Aragorn and yourself." He said.

"That's good, I'm glad we'll have you with us." Sirius said. He smiled and nodded.

"Gandalf, how are we to get to Rivendale? Surely it would take to long and cost us all dearly in supplies to continue to merely walk…" Frodo said to Gandalf, and the others turned to him also, curious to the answer.

"We are going on horse-back." He answered simply.

"We have no horses!" He exclaimed.

"That is where you are mistaken. Arian, if you will?" He asked. Harry smiled slyly and shot a jet of blue light at a near-by rock, where it turned into a large black horse with a white lightning-bolt shaped patch on its forehead, and it had emerald eyes.

"That one's mine." Harry said. He made another one that was tall and blonde, with a shiny blonde main, and it walked over to Legolas. The next was black, with chocolate brown eyes and had a look of highness and majesty.

"You did that on purpose!" Aragorn said unhappily. The horse made an odd snuffling sound and nudged the side of his head. He rolled his eyes and patted the horse. The next one was basically the same, except it was more of a dark-brown and had a kinder aura, which belonged to Borimor. There was a strong, older grey one with a white main, four ponies, one that was slightly heavy, two that looked the same, white with brown spots, and one was just plain white, and the last one was smart, dark brown, and had graying-blue eyes. They all thanked him, and Sirius, as he had transfigured sticks into saddles. The folded up what supplies they had left; ten blankets, a frying pan, two buckets of water, and some crackers (they called it Elvin bread). They climbed on and took off. Harry was taking his to the max, and racing with Aragorn. The others follow a little behind. They were neck and neck.

"See that rock up there?" Aragorn called.

"Sure do!" he called back.

"Winner is the first one past it." Soon after he said that, Harry's horse sped up, Aragorn came back in first, and they tied, before slowing down and taking the same pace as the others. They stopped around sunset for camp.

"Hey Borimor, are you going to hang around with the steward, or get your own home?" Harry asked, flopping down beside him.

"I intend on finding a decent sized home near you, so I won't be far in case you need me." He said, looking at him.

"You don't have to do that!" He said.

"I know I don't, but I want to. I have nothing better to do with my life, since all the evil has been removed, there is no need for a captain of soldiers." He said.

"Oh, well. Just don't stop your life on my account." Borimor said nothing, but in his head, he was thinking 'You are my life'. He had a short conversation with Gimly about some of the dwarfs in his time, and headed to sleep, since they had to be up at sunrise and leave. They spent the next four days riding, stopping only once in a small man town, and taking off on their journey again. Finally, they arrived at Rivendale. Everyone except the hobbits jumped off gracefully. Legolas strode up to the giant oak doors on the outside of the city, which kept everything out, and pounded three times.

"Who goes there?" A quiet male voice called.

"It is Legolas, Aragorn, and my companions." He called back.

"Legolas! You return so soon? Has a problem occurred on your journey?" He asked.

"Alachua, the only problem so far has been that you won't let me in to rest!" He called. The Elf called Alachua laughed and opened the giant oak doors, letting them in. They walked quickly up the cobblestone road, up a series of stairs, and into the high court. An older elf with brownish hair and a very strict look about him raised to great them.


	8. Homecoming

"You return so soon! And others accompanies you! Who is this young man, an elf no doubt, he has an immortal life, as does the other." He exclaimed.

"No, they are not from this world, they come from one in the future, they are wizards." Legolas said.

"Intriguing…" He said. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Arian destroyed the one ring. With his wizard magic, he destroyed it. Our task is finished. And my lord, I wish to speak to you in private this evening." Legolas said to him. Discreetly, his eyes flicked over to Harry, and the older elf noticed and understood, nodding his head.

"So, you are Arian. I am lord Elrond, king of the elves." He said, smiling kindly.

"Hello, sir. Arian is the name they gave me, my true one is Harry. Whichever ever you prefer." He said in Elvin, and the elf was taken aback a moment, before smiling broadly.

"Arian it is, and who are you?" He asked, turning to Sirius.

"Name's Sirius, pleased to meet ya!" He said cheerfully.

"The pleasure's, of course, all mine. Lord Elrond, king of Elves." He said. Sirius smiled.

"Will you be staying here, Aragorn, Gandalf, and fellowship?" He asked.

"Only for a while, until we begin our travels again. And, of course, if you have room for us in your wonderful city." Gandalf said.

"Always! Follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." He said, and began to lead them throw hall after hall. Eventually, they ran into a beautiful Elvin woman, and Aragorn smiled and blushed to himself, and at her, which she returned.

"This is my daughter, Erawin. Erawin, this is Arian and Sirius, please treat our guests with kindness. Watch Arian, he is full of many surprises." He said, and winked at Harry, who smiled. She smiled at him. She had sparkling green eyes, not unlike his own and his mother's.

"Hello, Arian. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said kindly, smiling fondly down at him in a motherly fashion. He warmed up to her immediately.

"Thank you, Ms. Erwin." He said, smiling back faintly.

"Ah, no Ms. Just Erwin, you make me feel elder." She said. The group smiled. She nodded at him and walked over to Aragorn. He wrapped his arms around her, and she hugged him close.

"Erwin…" He began apologetically.

"There is o need for sorrow or apologies, love. Let us forget past strife and carry on with the present." She said wisely, and he smiled, and embraced her tighter. Elrond rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately, and continued to lead them on to their rooms. While going up one of the staircases, his eyes caught a small Elvin girl around his age. She had the most beautiful violet eyes, and long, golden hair that sparkled like glitter in the sun. She caught his eye and they both blushed. Aragorn saw him and elbowed Borimor, who got Legolas and Sirius, and pretty soon they whole company was watching the two gaze at each other. They were oblivious to the goings on. She smiled slightly and waved at him. He waved back, and they walked up to each other.

"Oi, I think Arian found lady friend." Pippin whispered to Merry, who elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Pippin made a pained face and double over. Aragorn laughed and walked over to the couple.

"Emilia, I see you have met Arian. Arian, this is Emilia, she lives here not to far away." He said. Harry held out his hand. She placed it in his and he kissed it softly.

"Emilia." He said softly. She blushed and nodded. Laughing and chuckles could be heard somewhere behind them.

"Common, lad, there'll be time for kissing after dinner, I'm starving." Gimly interrupted. Harry stared at her a moment, before turning and joining the group unblushingly. The group kept giving him amused glances. Finally Borimor spoke up.

"Why so quiet, young one? Busy contemplating young EMILIA?" He asked. Harry scowled and pushed him into a bush.

"Shove off." He said grumpily.

"Ah, dirty thoughts." He said. Harry growled and tackled him. He sat on the older man's chest and pinned him to the ground.

"Take that back!" He said. Borimor grinned and rolled over so that he was on top.

"Why, is it not the truth? Surely it must be." He said, leaning comfortably back on his knees. Harry kicked him off and pinned him with his knees, poking him hard repeatedly in the chest like a typewriter.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH." He struggled to get free, but Harry just poked harder.

"Take it back!" He ordered, pausing a moment. He breathed hard.

"NEVER!" He shouted. He continued to poke harder.

"ARRGH, I TAKE IT BACK! IM SORRY! STOOOOOPPPPPPP!" He groaned. Harry smiled evilly, and jumped off, earning a round of applause. He smiled, and they stopped finally in a corridor, polished to a shine, with six doors leading out from it.

"Some of you may have to share." Elrond said. Pippin and Merry exchanged glances, as did Sam and Frodo. They chose their rooms, and Elrond said a parting word.

"Rest now, I shall come to get you when the meal is ready." Harry stood and walked out of his room. He headed outside and down a path to a large stream. He took off his shirt, shoes, and socks, and dived into the refreshing water. He swam to the bottom and touched it, and came back up. He did a few laps and just played around a bit. He floated on his back a few minutes, and slowly climbed out, drip-drying in the sun, lying on the warm grass. He inhaled deeply and gazed up at the clouds. Finally, a place he felt at home. Well, not really a place, but with some people he now considered family. Sure, he missed Ron and Hermione, but they had each other and their families. Now, here, he had his. Maybe one day, not soon, in a few years from now, he would see them again, but for right now he was content with Aragorn, Sirius, Legolas, Borimor, and the hobbits. Gimly was like a cousin, or weird uncle to him, the hobbits like brothers, and the men each had their own fatherly qualities, Sirius and Aragorn tied in the lead, closely followed by the other two. He threw his shirt on over his now wet, baggy pants and stuffed his socks into his shoes, carrying them to his room. On his way, he accidentally bumped into Emilia. She grew red in the face, as did hi.

"Hi…" He said in Elvin.

"Hi…" She replied, also in Elvin.

"Wanna come with me to my room?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. They walked in silence, occasionally glancing at each other when they thought he was looking away, sometimes getting caught, at which point both parties would look away blushing furiously. When they got there, Harry held the door open for her, and the minute he closed it two hobbits, a dwarf, three men, and an elf dashed out and leaned in to hear what was going on. They could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make out the words.

"What's he sayin'?" Pippin asked, only to get glares from the group and an elbow in the ribs from Merry.

"So…" Harry was saying.

"So…" She replied.

"Excuse me a minute." He said. He stepped into the bathroom that was connected to the room, and put on a set of clothing conveniently placed on the counter. They were a lot like Aragorn's or Borimor's , except a little shorter. He banished his other clothes and stepped back into the room, where she sat patiently cross-legged on his bed, the ruffles in her dress falling in a perfect semi-circle around her.

"Where do you come from?" she asked.

"Not of this world, or time. Somewhere far different." She gazed at him curiously.

"Shall we skip the awkward talk? I like you, Arian, and it is strange because we met but a while ago. I think you are the one to whom my heart belongs." She said, blushed, and looked down.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same." He said, and went over to sit next to her. She took his hand in hers, and it felt right. Like a perfect fit. She smiled at her legs. She had such a beautiful smile…

"Let's get out of this room, take a walk, visit someone, I don't like just sitting here." He said. She nodded, and stood with him.

All the eavesdroppers outside the door heard the last part, and quickly scurried away from

the door, pretending to do something in the hallway. Harry noticed and suspicious behavior and stared at all of them, who all seemed to be in the hallway near his door.

"Did I miss the meeting of the annual door inspections, I would've liked to do my own…" he

said. Merry and Pippin's mouth twitched upward slightly as they tried to contain their laughter.

"Oh, no, we were just um… checking if… you were um… hungry! Dinner's almost ready, you gonna eat?" Sirius asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt… I'm sure that was it. Just so you know, I am starving." He replied.

"That's good, because dinner is about to begin. Follow me, please." Elrond said, appearing from around the corner. Harry jumped and looked at everyone, who seemed unfazed. Harry shrugged to himself. They followed him to dinner, which was an enjoyable affair. It was

only themselves, and Erwin that were there, Emilia had gone home.

"Friends, I have a very saddening announcement to make. When young Arian destroyed the one ring, it did not destroy Sauron. He is trying to rebuild an army, though not nearly a hundredth as big, but large enough, in attempt to not only get revenge, stop the heir from becoming king, and capture young Arian to either drain him of his powers and kill him, or torture him until he did his bidding. We must not let this happen. It could be most deadly for the rest of the world. There is an attack planned for tomorrow morning, they will not kill except for my group, and those who get in their way. I advise anyone who does not wish an encounter with the Orcs to shut themselves in their own room." He said. They looked between themselves, then back at Harry, anger at Sauron showing in their eyes. Later that night, if one listened closely, they could hear a yelling match taking place between the hobbits and the older males.

"BUT WE WANT TO HELP PROTECT HIM!"

"THIS IS NO PLACE FOR A HOBBIT, YOU WILL REMAIN IN YOUR ROOM UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO LOCK YOU IN THERE!"

"YOU CANT MAKE ME STAY IN THERE!"

"WANT TO BET ON THAT!" In the end, the older males won. They had decided to take shifts guarding Harry's room, which also had to stay locked away in his room. (Even yourself are no match for Sauron. He has more power than you know. Gandalf had told him) the moon had just risen to the top of the sky, when the clinking of metal on tile could be heard. Harry jumped off his bed and pressed his ear to the door. There was a yell from Sirius, who had been on 'guard duty' in front of the door. More clinking could be heard, as well as a few sounds of feet thudding on the floor. Something crashed up against the wall, causing him to jump away. A few moment later, and he no longer needed to do this anyway. He heard a few battle cries, and lots of swishes and chinks of swordplay. He tried to wrench the door open, but Sirius had sealed and locked it preventing anyone from entering or leaving. He heard a scream, and a small stream of blood trickled in from the other side. His eyes flashed and the door came open with a loud 'whoosh', and Harry saw Gimly's unconscious figure slumped on the floor across from him. There were way more orcs than them, almost fifty, and most of them were already bleeding. He rushed over to Gimly. He wasn't badly wounded, he had just been hit upside of the head with something hard. He healed his head, and Gimly stirred. He looked up at the boy.

"Thank-you lad, elf woulda' beat me this round!" He grinned, and shuffled up to continue his fighting. Harry began to send his notorious blue light at the orcs, and they began to disappear. No one but Gimly saw him, so naturally they didn't notice the quick depletion of orc. Someone grabbed his hands, and bound them tightly before he could react. When he looked up, he stared straight into the face of an evil man with white hair and beard. Sauron… Sauron grinned evilly, and called over two of his orcs.

"Start carrying him to the towers. You, inform the others that once the fellowship is dead, we will begin our torment." He commanded at them. Harry gasped and began to yell. Almost immediately everyone stared at him in horror. He tried to spell himself free, but for some reason he could do no magic as long as they were on.

"HELP!" He yelled at them. They tried to rush over to him, but several orcs began to charge at them, holding them back.

"HARRYYYYYYY!" Sirius yelled, Fighting to get over.

"ARIANNNNN!" Aragorn was yelling, slashing orc after orc in attempt to reach him. They were to late, the orc had slung him over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him away. He gazed pleadingly at them, as they yelled his name helplessly, killing orcs as they did so. Soon they were out of sight, and all he could see was miles and miles of open countryside.


	9. Pain on either end

Hey, what's up peoples? Again, sorry for the chapter screw up, I was dreading that none of you would find the other THREE chapters I put up, but YAY, you did… Okay, here's your chapter, and response to reviews. I love this part…

Dragon the Evil Dictator- N.p. for the compliment, and YES, he is my Sirius! I will fight you for him! J/P, there is enough of HIM to go around, lol

Sydney- Aw, thank you! I didn't expect this to be the best, I'm glad teveryone thinks so, though! I was surprised when everyone kept saying that! Yay me!

Ambereyes2873- YAY! Thank you! Cookies to you! No, it is not a short story, it still has LONGGG way to go, I plan on writing about Harry's life when he goes to live with Sirius and Aragorn, and maybe afterwards, going back to his time… maybe… I'm not sure yet.

Gothikflower- Yay, another Goth! I m Goth, too! Yay us. You will find out soon!

Fellowship

After the orcs had been destroyed, the group quickly packed their stuff. There hadn't been any casualties, the most problematic thing was Sirius's chest, which had to be bandaged as he did not have a spell that would fix it, and Gimly had a cut on his arm where an Orc nicked it. After only what they had needed had been packed, they began their journey. Aragorn was leading, as he had been skilled, almost gifted with the art of tracking. They were only a day behind, according to him, and gaining. They would have probably caught up already, if it wasn't for the fact that the hobbits were so young and inexperienced. The journey was mostly silent, as no one knew quite what to say. Not only that, Gandalf had explained earlier that the worst possible place in the world for him to be right now besides Mordor was the two towers.

Harry

When they arrived at the two towers, Harry was bound by his feet and hung upside down. They removed his shirt (very forcefully) and an angry, rather large, ugly _thing_ holding a whip standing near him. A moment later, Sauron came and stood next to the hideous creature.

"Well, my young friend, it seems, though I have tried, I am unable to take your powers, so now I will have to find a way to make you my slave. You have a choice. Either you can willingly stand beside me and we fight together, sharing glory, power, and ruler, or you can be a servant, to do as you are told, and be treated a little better than bile. Which do you choose?" He asked.

"Can I suggest an option three?" Harry asked.

"What might that be?"

"You shut up and rot in hell." He said stubbornly. He was lashed twice for that. To say the least: It. Hurt like. Hell.

"What do you choose?" He asked again.

"Screw you!" He replied. He was lashed twice again.

"What do you choose!" He demanded

"Do you have a bloody hearing problem! SCREW YOU!" He yelled. Sauron whacked him hard upside the head with his staff thing, causing him to spin around.

"I hope I vomit right on our feet." Harry scowled. He got four lashes for that.

"Very well, it seems as though you will have to be broken. Repeat the lashings until I say stop. He was lashed so many times, he lost count. It wasn't until about the tenth, when he hit a deep cut that was already there, that Harry screamed out. Sauron smirked amusedly and a long while later, he called a halt. They lowered him down and tied him to an abnormally large rock, and it was tied in a way that it was almost impossible to escape. He looked at his surroundings; he was in a large, cave-like room, with only a small door at the end, which was surely guarded by orcs. Harry noted that, while he could not see out except for a square of light, it was surely charmed to others could see in. He turned to the ropes, and tried to wrench free, making the ropes cut into his skin. . He groaned and tried to use his wandless magic, but the ropes must have been charmed to prevent internal magic. Well, there goes his chance of living! He sighed and stood up, kicking the rope with his heavy boot, trying to wear it down. It didn't work. When he tried to bite it, t shocked his mouth. He gasped and looked at his reflection in a small puddle of water. His gums were bleeding. He groaned and slumped back down on the floor, resting his head on a rock. Pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them. 'Why was it always him!' Maybe Voldemort was the reincarnation of Sauron. Ha, funny thought. Makes sense, though… They're both evil, and they both want me to suffer, die, join them, and give them my powers…Maybe Dumbledore and Gandalf. Um… Aragorn and Sirius… Yep, boredom can put odd thoughts in your head. Let's hope Sauron didn't break him as painfully as he was trying to today…

Fellowship

They had arrived outside the two towers and exchanged glances. The hobbits sat down, breathing heavily.

"Obviously we can't all go in, but we need enough should we be discovered and have to fight," Sirius said after a moment.

"The hobbits must stay out. They could not keep pace." Aragorn said to them. They started to object, when Gandalf put up his hand to silence them.

"He is right, you could barely keep up on the journey here, and you would only slow us down." Merry and Pippin opened their mouths angrily, once again to be cut off.

"Do you ever want to see Arian alive again? Then you will listen to reason and stay behind." He said.

"We cannot leave them out here themselves, sit could be lethal." Sirius said.

"Gimly, will you stay out here with them?" Legolas asked.

"And miss the action? You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" He asked gruffly.

"No, we just need someone to risk life and limb to nobly protect these young people, and we trust you enough to take their lives and put them in your hands." Sirius said quickly. Aragorn smiled to himself, and covered up his laugh with a cough, causing Legolas to smile as well. Gimly didn't notice, instead put a wicked grin on his face.

"YA! I'll do it! Don't worry, lads, I'll keep ya from the thieving Orcs!" He said bravely.

"Good, now that that is settled, let's go." Sirius said, before they left to go and rescue their illegitimate son.


	10. The Great Rescue

Hey, everyone. Firstly I must apologize for the spelling mistakes, like I said I have not ready the books, so if my mistakes offended you for some strange, unknown reason, my deep apologies. Erawin is supposed to be Arwen, and Orakiy is supposed to be Uruk-Hai, thank you to 'Mr. Happy Java Man' for telling me! Cookies for you!

Gothik-Flower-YAY 4 GOTHS! Aww, how did you know the puppy dog eyes worked on me? Sighs; if only puppy-dog eyes would take the place of money…

Sydney- Here ya go, some smart remarks for you. Hope it is good enough, and if not, I need to get better come backs, they're the ones I use on my brothers… Lol.

Athenakitty- I am honored you read my story! Dude, like every good story I read lists you in the reviews! Must get around a lot!

Dragon the Evil Dictator- Really? Cool!

Mr. Happy Java Man- Yay, a new reviewer! I here-bye appoint you… or beg you… To tell me when I make a mistake.

Aragorn crept up to one of the two guards, Borimor to the other, and sliced their necks, covering up the sound by muffling them with their hands. They came to a fork, where they split into two parties. Gandalf and Sirius going left, Aragorn, Legolas, and Borimor going right. They went unnoticed up the stairs, Aragorn occasionally killing the guards, until they came to a room with a small window in the door. They head voices from the inside, and so started to duck, but stopped when Sirius announced that it was a two-way mirror, and they could not be seen, but could watch them. They saw Harry being hung back upside down.

Harry

Sauron walked back into the room with two Orcs, one with a whip, one with a bumpy, gnarled club.

"Since you won't join me, I see we have to break you. But before you become completely mindless, I want to ask you a few questions. Who was the other wizard with you? I did not know him, he could be valuable. What is he called?" Sauron asked. Legolas watched him sadly, knowing he was no match for Sauron, Aragorn hoped he could hold up until they left, and Borimor just dreaded what would happen to the poor boy if he did not give the answer they wanted.

"They call him NYBYI." Harry said.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business, you idiot." He said. Sauron nodded at the two creatures, who began to take turns hitting him hard on the back. The three men winced, and silently applauded the boy's strong will.

"What do they call him?" He demanded.

"I have a tattoo of his name on my ass. Kiss it if you want to know." He replied. They hit him again.

"What do they call him?" He demanded again.

"What was that one for? I swear It is, it's right next to the hello kitty tattoo. They call him… Tater Salad. Ya caught him, you caught the Tater." Harry said. He was beat again.

"I see you will not answer that question. Very well, I have many others, we'll see when you start answering honestly. Whom did you tell of where you truly came from?" He asked.

"Shove it with Icy-hot!" Harry yelled.

"WHO DID YOU TELL?" He demanded.

"Merlin, the Easter Bunny, and Father Christmas." He said. He was beat again.

"WHOM DID YOU TELL?" He asked more harshly.

"My uncle Smitty, Zeus, and your mother." He said. He was beat again, and Sauron hit him hard on the had with his staff.

"Very well, it will only get worse. Next question. Where did you get your powers? Who created you?" He asked.

"Are you that damn stupid? My mother and father, of course." He said.

"Your parents made you?" He asked.

"Yes, you see when a Mommy and Daddy fall in love, sometimes they want to express their love physically. A mommy and daddy get into the bed and-" He began. They beat him again.

"Let me rephrase that, how did you get your powers?"

"You mean they never told you how it worked! You must have been a deprived child. Let us listen to the WHOLE story this time. When a Mommy and a Daddy-" They beat him again. "God, you are Uber crazy. Do you want to know how it works or not? Make up your mind."

"Shut up, insolent brat!" He said.

"How'd you know? Darn, now the whole WORLD will know my secret identity. You what this means right? I'm gonna have to kill you. I didn't want to at first, but you've already told two people, and how can I trust you not to tell any more?" He asked. He was whacked upside the head with the staff.

"Hey, that's a pretty cool walking stick. Mind if I borrow it some time? I like to go hiking, see? And I have really weak knees." He began. They beat him.

"Are you sure you're not confiscating for something? Maybe you have a really small-" They beat him again.

"You know what's fun to do with those? Go on, guess." He said.

"Shut your mouth, I'm asking the questions here!" He shouted.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job, are you? As I was saying, you can put Icy-hot all over the small end and shove it up your-" 'Whack!'

"What? It's fun, it relaxes all your butt muscles, it's like reverse laxative. Speaking of which, it might do you some good. You're such a tight-ass already-" He said seriously. They whacked him hard, this time much harder and longer. Legolas closed his eyes tight, Aragorn clenched his fists, and Borimor had to turn away. When they finally stopped, Sauron laughed manically.

"Are you ready to answer me yet? Next question… How did you destroy the one ring?" He asked.

"Shove it with icy hot." He replied coolly, they whacked him hard on the head.

"Have you ever seen a nipple up close? I think it would do you a lot of good. You seriously need to get laid." He said. They hit him harder on the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Come, leave him for the night." He said after they lowered him to the ground. The group quickly dashed behind a wall, and they walked right past without a backward glance. They dashed in and Borimor dropped down beside him.

"Untie him!" Legolas said quickly, kneeling down. Aragorn withdrew his sword and sliced the ropes with a loud 'whoosh, chink!'. Legolas bent over his head and rubbed his hand across Harry's face.

"Arian, please wake up." He whispered. Harry groaned softly.

"Arian, please." Borimor said. He groaned a little louder this time and his eyes fluttered open.

"Arian, Melda nin?" Are you alright? Aragorn asked softly.

"Valina…" good… He replied softly.

"Feren!" Please! He cried indignantly.

"Maar, qualmele." Fine, suffering. He whimpered quietly. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances solemnly.

"We have to get him outa here, NOW." Borimor said, never taking his gaze off the half-conscious boy. They nodded, and Borimor scooped him up. They began to descend down the stairs, and for some strange reason, dozens of dead orcs littered the ground on their way out.


	11. Getting Help

Gandalf and Sirius

They'd entered room after room for about an hour, coming across stray orcs, which they'd kill along the way. They had reached a rather large room, when Sauron walked in. He had a few splotches of blood all over his white robes, which caused Sirius's heart to beat harder.

"Ah, Gandalf, and the other new comer." He smirked.

"Sauron." Gandalf nodded.

"Shall I kill you now, the easy way, or do you chose to suffer?" He asked, raising his staff.

"I will defend myself as needed." He replied, lifting his also. Sirius was vaguely reminded of Dumbledore and Voldemort. They had fought intensely, Sirius occasionally throwing in a spell, but other than that, there was nothing he could do. Gandalf was getting his arse beat, to say the least. Finally, in slow motion, Sauron had sent a spell at Gandalf. It his him square in the chest, and he fell, a far away look in his half-open eyes. Was he dead? I hope not…Merlin, don't be dead…

"well, well, it seems as though your friend has fallen at last. Goodbye, Gandalf the grey." He said, walking over to the slumped, limp form of Gandalf. Suddenly the wind began to blow, slowly at first, but quickly gathering speed and force. Clouds cleared from the sky, and the sun shone intently. Gandalf slowly floated up from the ground, until he hung a good two feet off the ground. Sauron stared on in amazement, mouth agape and momentarily paralyzed. Gandalf looked stronger than ever before, more powerful and amazing.

"I am Gandalf the white." He announced, before thrusting his staff in the air, sending Sauron across the room into a wall, back and forth like a pin-ball machine, until he fell slowly to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, obviously dead. Gandalf fell to the ground, landing gracefully. He stared at his opponent a minute, before turning to Sirius.

"The reign of Sauron is over, let us hope others do not rise and take his place." He said.

"Here, here!" Sirius announced, and they turned and hurried down the stairs to the meeting place where they'd left the hobbits. Harry and the rest were already there, Harry's head resting in a flushed Borimor's lap, a rogue tear on his right cheek. Legolas was on his left, holding the small boy's hand, Aragorn the same on his right.

"I hope you killed him, Gandalf. I hope you slaughtered him painfully, showing no mercy, as he did to Arian." He said vengefully, hatred flashing in his bloodshot eyes.

"Sauron is dead." Was all Gandalf said. Sirius rushed over to his godson's side, and dropped to his knees.

"He's so young. So young. He does not deserve this torture. All he wants is a father, a family, love. That's all. Why do they all torment him? WHY DO THEY!" Borimor demanded.

"We need to take him somewhere fast. We need to get him medicines, rest, we are to far from the Elvin city, where can we go?" Aragorn asked quietly, not taking his eyes from the boy he considered his son.

"My brother. He's not far away, fighting, he can be of help. It is little less than a 2 day walk, if we make haste." Borimor announced. Legolas had remained silent this whole time. Sirius conjured a stretcher and began to float him as they made their was quickly to where Borimor's brother was residing.

Emilia

"I HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM, MOTHER!" she screamed, snatching her pack back from her mother.

"Why must you?" Questioned her mother's quiet voice.

"Because I love him." She whispered, putting her pack on her back.

"you know him for 2 days, you do not know love." She said.

"I am not a child. I know it is he whom my heart belongs. I love him, and you cannot stop me." She said. Her mother sighed in resignation.

"I pray you be careful. You have the stone if you ever need help, and our Elvin horns. Please take care." Her mother said.

"I will, mom." She said, kissing her mother on the cheek and departing. Female elves had natural tracking skills, and Emilia had always used them to the fullest extent. But tracking 4-7 day old tracks was not as easy as it sounds. She was pushing it to the max, but eventually caught up to only 2 days behind the group. She figured that since there was so many, it kept them moving at a rather slow but steady pace.


	12. Moving On

Harry

They arrived quite late in the night, to a city almost completely in ruin and rubble, and Harry was half conscious, everything was so hot, everything burnt, everything hurt, everything was sore, he felt like he was on fire, he could hardly breath without feeling excruciating pain. He was so hot. He felt sick, like at any minute he would vomit. He'd never felt so miserable in his life. He couldn't even groan, for fear he'd bring even more pain on his already pain-filled body. He blinked blearily, his eyes half open. Everything was blurry, nothing came in clear. Everything moved so fast, everything was dizzying. He saw blurry images he assumed they were people. He glanced around at this uneven world. He almost closed his eyes, the constant movement was making him sick, when suddenly they stopped moving. He felt himself being moved into a more flat, warm surface. He gazed around the room, nobody came in to focus. He was about to close his eyes again when suddenly a face came into view. It was more clear than anything else, but it was no one he recognized. But still, it was a kind, concerned face. He seemed to notice Harry was able to see him, for he began to speak slowly and softly, so Harry could understand.

"Hold on, small one. I am Ferimor, Borimor's brother, going to take good care of you, just rest." He said, and smiled softly. Harry couldn't muster a response, so he made a small affirmative nod. Ferimor smiled a little larger, and told him to sleep, and Harry happily complied.

Ferimor and Fellowship

They walked quickly, as Sirius floated Harry into the room. They had felt his forehead, and it was burning hot. He seemed to be disoriented and delusional.

"It's fever, possible pneumonia, in addition to the numerous blood loss and temporary shock from the several days of torture." Borimor explained. They soon came across a place resembling Stonehenge, except with a lot more rubble and buildings. They rushed in, Borimor taking the lead, and wound through the puzzle-like maze of broken towers. They ran, almost literally, into Ferimor. There was a brief hug in greeting, and they got down to business.

"Ferimor, look, we had found acompaniship on or travels, to be honest most of us felt quite attached to him. He grew up almost the same as you did, except slightly worse, he had no father until just last year. He was taken prisoner not long ago, and when we rescued him, he was in serious need of medical attention, can you help him? I know you took healing and have supplies." Borimor explained quickly. Ferimor looked down at the limp form of Harry, and gasped.

"What did they do to him?" He asked after a moment. He gazed sadly down at the child, feeling shocked at how someone could do that to such a small, innocent looking young boy.

"Torture. We don't have much time." Aragorn said quickly. Borimor nodded, and noticed Arian seemed to be able to see him. He spoke words of comfort to the small boy, who nodded and fell asleep. He smiled to himself, and then frowned. Grew up almost the same as him? His father never loved him. Except worse? How could it be worse? Man, this kid has had it rough. He went into the store room and brought out several healing salves.


	13. I'm Sorry

Okay, I know you all were expecting a chapter, but I am sorry to say I have been grounded from the computer. But that does not mean I will be postponing it, or even stopping, that just means I will have to update less soon! I must urge it to you enough that I am NOT discontinuing or postponing! It's just; I have to wait for my step mother to leave before I can hook my laptop up to the internet! While I'm here, I might as well respond to your reviews!

Sydney- Sorry about the tests that has to SUCK! Well, c'ya l8ter, have a happy Easter ! Tell me what you got! Lol.

Ambereyes2873- Don't worry, I told you he was going to live with them, and he will, because he isn't dead! That may o may not make sense, but oh well.

Dragon the Evil Dictator- I'm sorry for the wait, I'll get them up as soon as possible.

Faerie-kitty306Animelover- Yeah, so sorry about my spelling mistakes! Forgive me!

XX- Yes, I have already been corrected about the spelling mistakes, and I am not going to make them anymore. I would appreciate it if you would not be so harsh… And, sorry to disappoint you, but there was not any slash going on between Boromir and Harry. Sorry to burst your bubble. I don't write slash, it just isn't me, and I don't read it either. I apologize to anyone who thought so.

I AM! AM! AM! Going to try to put up another chapter today, but no promises… And, for those who are mad at me, I will tell you what happens… Faramir heals Harry as best as he can, and Emilia catches up with the travelers.


	14. Rejoin and Revive

Emilia

She came limping into a town of rubble and towers. She had run across some trouble with local Nympharies, troublesome creatures the size of panthers, which were very territorial things. Luckily, she managed to defeat them, but they did get a few blows on her. She had three scratches lined up side by side, where one of their paws scratched her there, and a large rip through her traveling cloak. She hadn't slept in quite a few days, and was starving. One of them had sunk their teeth into her leg, so she had a slight limp when she walked. She walked into the camp and wandered around, looking for them, when she heard the muffled sound of voices. She hurried to them, and saw Harry lying on the table, a tall man bent over him applying several salves, and the rest of the crew sitting down talking, or asleep, as it was very late in the night. The man that was bent over Harry turned to her, and Aragorn rose to his feet, looking at her in wonder. He was just about to say something, but cut himself off to rush over to her and catch her, as she was falling to the ground, fainting from fatigue. Legolas, the only other on awake, rushed over to prepare a bed for her.

"Emilia! What is she doing here!" Legolas asked, once they had set back down.

"Simple, she fell in love. She came after Arian." Aragorn replied, and turned to Borimor, who was applying the last bit of salve to Harry's wounds.

"How is he?" he asked, once Borimor sat down to rest. Borimor ran a hand through his hair.

"It'll be tough, but I foresee he will pull through. Now, I am interested in his past. You say his childhood was worse than mine. What has the poor boy gone through!" he asked.

"He told me a lot about his time. He is not of this world. He was reared in a time many centuries from now. He lived with his aunt, uncle, and their son, and he was abused horribly. His mother and father died when he was but an infant, and they were left to tend to him. They fed him little, no gifts for Christmas or his birth date, and always hitting him or hurting him. The first time he had a father figure was not but a year or so ago, that one, Sirius, that was him. In his first year of schooling, e was faced by a great evil, more terrible than Sauron himself, who had killed his parents and been after him at birth. Amazingly, he had been able to overcome the fiend, his second year, though, Voldemort returned. He was faced with a _fifty foot long snake-like beast._ He was able to over come that one, as well, and defeat Voldemort again. In his third, he over came Dementors, which are slightly worse than our night lords. A hundred at a time! And through all this, he was mocked, spending all of the summer months being abused and beaten and starved by his 'family'." Aragorn explained. Borimor shook his head in sympathy. What a horrid life he must lead!

"He is not but a lad, and yet has suffered more than most elder men! But what about this torture, that for which he was brought to me?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, he appeared near our camp a few months ago. We took him with us, and he helped defeat Shadow… While he was resting, the whole camp was arguing over who was allowed to take care of him. Everyone wanted to be a… a surrogate father, I suppose you would say. He destroyed the One Ring of Power by himself. Sauron decided he wanted Arian's powers, and so captured him, beating him for answers. You should have seen the answers he was giving, had it been any other time, I would have found it humorous. I remember one… what was it, oh yes. He had called the wizard's staff a walking stick, and asked to borrow it for hiking, as he was weak in the knees! Then claimed he was compensating for something, and said he had a really, really small- but before he could say what, they hit him upside the head." Ferimor smiled sadly, and shook his head.

"That was either extremely brave… or extremely stupid." He muttered.

"It is amazing how many times those two seem to meet…" his brother said, and they laughed. Soon, the whole camp went to bed.

Harry

Harry blinked a few times. The haziness was still there. Where was he? He was still so very hot… He was surrounded by blurry images, he could not make and out. Why was he so hot? He heard muffled voices, and light entered his eyes, it was so very bright. The sun was shinning! He was so very hot. The voices blended together, making one loud sound. He was so hot. Burning up. His head hurt, and he was too weak to move. He was too hot to move. He focused on only one thing, and soon everything became clearer. He was on a bed somewhere. There were people on either side of him. Aragorn, Legolas, Borimor and his brother were all talking on his left, and down below him he saw the hobbits and Gimly, as well as… was that Emilia! And where was Sirius? Oh, there, all alone in the far corner, staring at the sky. Why was he so sad-looking? Harry wanted to help him, but he could not help himself. He was so hot. They could help them, if only he could get their attention… He moaned softly. Dang, no one heard him. He moaned a little louder this time. Sirius heard him. Hurry, Sirius, he was so very hot. Everyone turned to see why Sirius was running to him.

"Harry, thank god, you are awake…" He said softly, placing his cool hand on Harry's forehead. "You're burning up!" He exclaimed in shock. Everyone came a little closer to watch.

"Hot……" Harry moaned. Ferimor was gone in a flash, and returned a moment later with a pitcher of water. He took a rag out and handed it to Sirius, who folded it and placed it on his forehead. That was so much better.

"Thanks…" He said scratchily.


	15. Laughter and Relief

First of all, I am deeply sorry for the delay, as I have mentioned before, I was grounded from the computer and have recently been ungrounded. Report cards are an injustice to man! It's not that I didn't do well, I did great! It is just that my conduct was a C, and my Step Mother only accepts a B... Blast it, I talk too much in school! This Story is now entirely dedicated to Sydney! She is cool! Okay, so on with the Reviews...  
Dragon- at the time, my step-mom was gone so I connected and uploaded, just for you! Lol... well, no I am ungrounded... I hope... and I should be updating more often.

Fk-Okay I did my best for this chapter, do not hate me! Okay, you can, but just a little.

Daughter- Read above reply

Sydney- Oh yeah, he is hot! I wish I could go to my local library, but unfortunately I live in the hills, back in VA so it is about half an hour and a whole lot of gas away! And, I don't have a license... Major Bummer. Glad you survived! Thanks a lot for that last review, I think I needed that... my lap top broke and I was seriously contemplating whether or not to add a new chapter until it was fixed, so you are entirely the reason I am continuing this story.

Celebwen- I hate flamers... I have apologized for the spelling time and time again, and if it isn't good enough for you, I am sorry... again... I have already made note of the spelling of the names, and if you would read my author notes like everyone else, you would know this. As you may or may not realize, I started this story before Borimir was killed, and Harry destroyed the ring before he was tempted, and so he did not 'honorably die defending the hobbits' thank you very much. I _know_ that their father was the Steward of Gondor, which is why they have to try and convince him, or kill him, to get off the throne. He has not been reached yet, and I do not intend Faramir almost killed. As far as Harry and Aragorn go, this is called _Fan FICTION_ for a reason. Do not pretend to know about that, since no one quite knows what Aragorn would do had Harry Potter magically entered his world. This is my beliefs on what _could possibly _happen, not a scientific study of his reactions. I really do not care what Bilbo and Gimli did, as it is not relevant in my story, thanks. I am sorry that I have a life, and do not waist my time looking up the exact spelling and grammaticism of the Elvin language, since I am not, have not, and will not become fluent in it since there is no actual proof that they exist. There, _my_ rant is done. How do you like me now!

0O0

Harry glanced around at everyone crowded around him.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely. They all exchanged glances.

"Well, you were captured and we went after you. Gandalf defeated Saruman and we brought you back here. Then this little rabbit appeared last night while almost ever one was asleep..." Borimir stated, nodding over in Emilia's direction. She was asleep, a white bandage wrapped around her left arm and several smaller ones covering cuts all along her body. (A/N just thought you'd like to know, I am currently listening to 'Existentialism on Prom Night' by Straylight Run... I love this song...) Harry's eyes saddened at the sight of her injuries.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked softly, looking up to Faramir. He smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"She wasn't too bad off, just a little shaken; she should be good as new in a day or so. Can't say the same for you, though, you're lucky to be alive. One or two more good hits and you'd be a goner." He said, shaking his head sadly.

"How long d'you think it'll be until we can take the hobbits home?" Harry asked, his voice slowly coming back and the heat fading.

"Not 'till you're good and healed! I'll not have you falling ill on us again, you'd scare us to death!" Sirius replied.

"Here, Here!" Cried Gimli and Harry looked slightly sheepish.

"I dare say if you do this near-death thing on us again, every person in this group would be likely to throw themselves off a cliff in despair!" Aragorn said, laughing.

"Yeah, and besides that, you make it sound like you _want_ us to go home!" Pippin replied, and they laughed. "I'm someone of intelligence on this quest-E thingy... thing... What would you do without that, Eh?"

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Pippin, you're right. Without your pungent ness, I doubt we'd be able to survive on this quest-E thingy thing." Harry said mock dramatically. Pippin looked proud and everyone burst out laughing; he had no idea what Pungent meant...

"Pip, that's not good... Pungent means you smell bad." Merry said to him, stifling his laughter. They laughed harder, as Pippin began smelling himself, ruffling up his nose in distaste. By this time, Emilia had woken up.

"Relax, Pippin, you smell fine, it was a joke..." Legolas explained, grinning. Pippin flushed red in embarrassment and walked to the other side of the room grumbling unhappily about 'stupid people think they're so smart!'

"Oh, no, the all-knowing Perrigan Took the wise has left us to figure out the mystery of the world by ourselves, whatever shall we do?" Gandalf said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.


	16. The destroyer

I apologize for the late update, I have been trying, I really have but I have been stressing with school, my step-mom, and everything else. Standards of Learning in Virginia tests are coming up and I have had so much work! I know it's no excuse, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing… I think the chapters are going to be coming a lot sooner and longer from now on… at least I am going to try…

Sydney- thank you for your patients, I'm really trying…

Dragon of the Apocalypse- Thank you! You rock, thanks for your support! I'm trying to update, bear with me.

Werecat- Sorry! But it just goes to show, if I don't have enough time to update a story, I definitely am not going to have time to read that big book… unless of course you want me to put this story on a delay… I didn't think so.

Princess Star Neko- I know, my computer screwed up, and I am afraid to change it because a chapter might be deleted… again… so it is working fine, so far, so I'm leaving it be for now.

Khadon- I know they weren't, I just thought it was big enough that there could be two stair cases… sorry for any confusion. Thanks a lot, and I'm glad you like my story!

Uncutetomboy- thanks! I love you! Well, your review anyway… You really think this is exactly like reading the book! That's great! Hmm… that's a good idea, I might take a vote and see if everyone agrees, and if most of them do, I'll add it… It shouldn't change the plot I had in mind too much…

FK306- Yep, they needed some comic relief, I thought…

Luvguurl- Glad you like it, I'm trying to update… If you like this, I know a great Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean fic, I'll try to find the name of it, but it was really, really good.

Sydney (again) - Both! And good luck with… stuff…

AthenaKitty- Eventually they will return to their time, but for now, they still have stuff to do.

Now, cookies for your patients! On with the story!

After a few days, Harry was fit to travel again. They had packed all their things, and were almost ready to depart.

"Are you going to come, Faramir?" Sirius asked him as they were getting ready to go.

"Not right away. I still have things to attend to here, but once I have everything sorted out, I will be returning home. I hope I will see you there?" He asked.

"I think so; we still have a few things to do, as well. It was nice meeting you, though." Sirius leaned closer to him and whispered, "Thank you so much for helping us, if we had not seen you, he may not have made it."

Faramir smiled softly. "He is strong… take care of him." Sirius only nodded and turned away, walking over to his horse and loading up his bag onto the saddle. Harry meekly walked over to him.

"Thank you for helping me." He said, smiling gratefully.

"You're welcome, Arian, and good luck with your travels. You haven't seen the last of me, I believe." He said, winking at him. Harry smiled and walked over to Emilia. She smiled at him. Over the last days, they had become closer, and now they had what Emilia had dubbed 'the bond.' She had said it was unbreakable, and wherever she went, she had his heart with her.

"Hey… are you sure you want to go? I mean, you can head home…" He said to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled.

"I am sure. Besides, I'm afraid if I'm not there to save your butt, you might end up dead!" She joked. He mock-pouted and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Borimir walked by, and Harry distinctly heard him whisper 'lovers'. Harry scowled at him but ignored him anyway. Aragorn walked up.

"Time to be heading out, Arian. Are you certain you are ready to travel?" he asked, concerned. Harry smiled reassuringly.

"I'm positive, and besides, that throne has gotten cold enough, and if we wait any longer, you might not be able to sit on it without freezing your butt off." Aragorn grinned and hit him upside the head, and walked away shaking his head.

"I need to be heading along home, Arian… But be rest assured you will be hearing from me in the future." Gimli announced. Harry looked shocked a moment.

"You're leaving?" He asked sadly.

"Aye, lad, but not forever, you will be seeing me!" He said, ruffling his hair. "Until then, I bid ye goodbye." He said, and that was the last Harry saw of him. Harry frowned at his sudden departure, but other than that he said nothing.

"You alright, Arian?" Emilia asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I just think it's strange, that he would leave so suddenly without any notice…" He muttered.

"It's alright, you'll see him again, and I'm sure." She said, reassuringly, rubbing his back. 'I hope…' Harry thought.


	17. Albus found them!

Alright, since I am really tired and don't feel like doing it right now, I am not going to put the response to the reviews. Most of them say the same thing anyway, which s update, great chapter, and why did Gimli leave so soon. Lol, it's a secret.

Now, I want to give you a hint and some fore-warning. Two characters are going to die awfully soon, and Harry, Sirius, and some other people who remain nameless for surprise's sake will be returning to way Hogwarts. Ha, just thought you'd all like to know.

ChapterLineChapterLineChapterLine

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. Not only had he lost his favorite student and almost-grandson, he had lost one of his dearest friends. He had tried everything he knew, but still showed no hope of finding them. The students were in gossip frenzy, and the teachers were worried to the bone. Even Severus Snape was quieter and lest snarky... or maybe he was imagining it.

Not long ago he received a nasty letter from one Remus Lupin, demanding that he find his adopted nephew and best friend, then apologizing and stating that it was almost that time of the month. He had sunk into a slight depression, and got upset and snapped at people for the slightest thing, quite unlike his normal self.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in frenzy, Mrs. Weasley often cross or crying, and Mr. Weasley spending moments at a time in silence. Hermione and Ron had come up to him, demanding to know what he had done with their best friend. They, too, were sullen, and Hermione was spending less and less time on her schoolwork, while Ron was spending less and less time on quidditch.

What was an old man to do? He sighed and rose from his desk, making his way to lunch. The low murmurs that had recently become accustomed to the great hall were the same as ever, and he found it quite depressing to stick around. Just as he was entering the second floor to make his way to his office, a raggedy looking Sibyl ran up to him, gathering her many shawls in her hands and pulling her dress up to her arm pits so she could run. Had it been any other time, one would have found this quite comical.

"Headmaster, Headmaster, do listen! I have been informed by the spirits of the location of the Boy-Who-Lived!" She cried, almost tripping as she came skidding to a halt in front of him, her many bracelets making a jingling sound with every movement He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Do tell, Sibyl, what did the spirits say this time?" He asked interestedly. She didn't notice the mocking in his voice.

"I have been informed, Headmaster, that your Golden Boy is in Middle Earth! He is in the company of Elves and Dwarves! And one of his companions will be king!" She cried, quite proud of herself at this revelation. Albus almost couldn't hold it in anymore, at the pure absurdity of this. "Thank you, Sibyl; I will surely look into it."

"But it's true, headmaster! And if you do not believe me, contact Gandalf the Grey! The White Wizard! They are fairly good friends, as I have been told. Go on, ask him!" She huffed, grabbing up her dress and striding away, giving off the look of a goose waddling on shore. As soon as she was out of earshot, Albus Dumbledore burst into laughter, clutching one hand over his sides and the other on a near-by suit of armor to keep his balance. In truth, the only reason he kept her around was because he needed a good laugh every now and then...

But then again... how did she know Gandalf was called the White Wizard? Only few who studied in-depth History of Magic knew this and the only thing Sibyl Trelawney had been studying recently were those nasty tea-leaves in her horribly tacky pink cups. He hurried off to his office and pulled out the small journal he used to communicate with his old friend Gandalf.

The aged wizard let out a gasp and hurried to his fireplace, were he proceeded to fire-call one Remus Lupin.

"You wished to speak with me, headmaster?" He asked, his head appearing it the fire.

"I believe I have located Harry and Sirius." He said calmly/

"What! Where!" He demanded.

"They, my old friend, are traveling the countryside in late Middle Earth."


	18. And so passes Denethor

For those of you who mentioned how Marry-Sue like Emilia had been, I am sorry, I hadn't realized how flawless I had made her. Be assured it wasn't intentional, I had been focusing on making someone for Harry to love, and to him she seemed perfect, and I never meant her to _be_ perfect. I am currently working on ways to make her seem less… great. Ha, I know It sounds horrible but work with me here.

ChapterLineChapterLineChapterLine

Harry lay on his back staring up at the seemingly endless black sky. He marveled at how much his life had changed since he had fallen into middle earth. He had gained fathers, family, magic abilities, and even a closer relationship with his godfather. All of these good things had happened, and he didn't even know how. And, he remembered one of the days he had first got here, he had suddenly gone from only speaking English and Elvin to speaking the language of Middle Earth. Also, he had never had control of his wandless magic before, except for some accidental, and even then there were no streaks of blue light. How had he gone from being an orphaned, 'average' wizard to being a powerful young man with more family than he had ever thought or dreamt he would have? He even had a young girl he had loved. Emilia… well, there was an odd concept. She seemed to have everything, beauty, skill, love, intelligence… But there was also something odd about her…. She seemed to have no weaknesses, no faults. That was absurd, of course. Middle Earth or not, no body was perfect… Or was it just that he was so in love that he didn't see her faults? That must be it… he had never been in love before, but he had heard that the person you fell in love with seemed in every way perfect to you. A loud shriek interrupted Harry from his musings. He sat bolt upright, causing Frodo, who was sitting next to him, to jump up startled. There was another yell, this time more terror-filled. Harry jumped up and scanned his surroundings. He immediately spotted Emilia over by a lake, where several snapping-turtles were nesting. Frodo burst into laughter, clutching his sides. She glared at him.

"Well it hurt!" She whined, huffing and stomping off into the forest nearby. The evening was drawing to a close, and the next day, after packing and traveling, they arrived in the city of Gondor. Upon arriving at the castle, Boromir strode in like he owned the place. The old man (or what Harry assumed was old, as you can never be too sure of age in middle earth… he had found _that _out the hard way… don't ask…) looked, up in surprise, and jumped out of his throne, his arms throne out in greeting.

"Boromir, my son, you return so soon! Tell me, was your journey a success? Did you bring the One Ring back to put to use for Gondor?" He asked excitedly, obviously not realizing the visitors.

"No, father, the One Ring has been destroyed." Boromir muttered softly, after releasing the older man from an embrace. The Steward's smile dropped some and he looked crestfallen.

"That's alright I suppose… Ah, and who is this you bring with-" he began, but stopped after his eyes found Aragorn. "So you mean to overthrow me?" he asked quietly, turning back to his son.

"Father, the throne belongs to the heir of Gondor…" He began.

"The rule of Gondor is _mine_, and no others! What nonsense have these fools been telling you? Turning you against your own father?" He demanded harshly, glaring at Aragorn, and then turning back to his son.

"What right do you have to deny the return of the king, Steward?" Gandalf roared, leering over him.

"I will not surrender my throne to some ranger form the north! This fool couldn't rule Gondor if his life depended on it! He is nothing more than common street rubbish!" Lord Denethor fumed, surveying Aragorn up and down, and spraying spit on the fellowship. Aragorn looked ready to strike, but Harry beat him to it. Harry jumped up and stood threateningly close to the stingy old man.

"Shut up! You don't even know him, you have no right to insult someone who is greater and more valiant then you will ever be! You are just mad because this castle, this land is the only thing you have to back you up from your disgusting rule. You are lying through your teeth if you call him a fool, and you are so unwise that you do not even know the meaning of the word fool! You couldn't get a clue if you were standing naked in a field full of clues doing the clue mating dance during clue mating season! You are an arrogant, selfish, conceited, self-loving, ignorant, pretentious mentally-questionable idiot whose ignorance knows no bounds, and god help me if you ever insult any one of these men again, I will not refrain from making you suffer more than you have ever experienced in your worthless, pathetic life, Steward!" he shouted, a bright black glow was illuminating him as he shouted, and all of the men except Sirius were staring in awe, while Sirius just clapped and applauded.

"You tell 'em, son! Give 'em the old 1, 2! Hoo-ha! Get 'em Harry!" He cheered on, and if the situation weren't so serious, they would have laughed. Harry was shaking with rage, while the man shrank back, cowering in terror. After he backed off, the man drew himself to his full height.

"What kind of man do you think you are, boy?" He demanded.

"A hell of a better on than you'll ever be." Legolas answered for him, and Harry smiled gratefully at him, which he returned with a smile.

"I suggest you leave, before something should happen that you will not like…" Gandalf said, nodding toward the door.

"And be careful, Steward, there might be some big, scary fifteen-year-olds out there." Sirius said, and began mocking him by acting like he was frightened and shaking in horror. Boromir burst into laughter. His father turned to him.

"So this is how you want it to be? You turn against your own flesh and blood for some mere strangers?" he asked quietly.

"They aren't strangers… they are my brothers." He replied firmly. He looked to all of them, and they all nodded in turn (except for Harry, who he did not consider a brother, more of a son).

"You are not my son… I have no son." Lord Denethor whispered.

"And I do not know what happened to my father… he used to be a great man… but I do know you are most definitely not him." Boromir replied quietly. No one is quite sure what happened to Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor. Many rumors were spread that he had throne himself off of the cliff at which Gondor was built in to, others swear that he had moved far south and took a ship to the middle of the ocean, where he spent the rest of his life mentally insane over the tragic loss of his son and only home all in one day. No one is quite sure, all they know is that they never found his remains, and many, other than his close family, have forgotten there ever was a Steward of Gondor…


	19. Departure Part & Training

Thank you, my patient reviewers, for waiting so long. I just got back from a three week trip out of state, and have just had the time to add this chapter... Well, that's a slight lie, I have had time, I just chose to do other things like eat and sleep. I'm not going to respond to the reviewers today, because there's nothing really to respond to, except for one big THANK YOU! Okay, liver to all, and I hope you enjoy.

ChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLine

With Aragorn fully restored to the throne, Gandalf's job was completed and he voiced this to the fellowship. It was the third night of their stay at the castle, and they had been treated, naturally, like royalty. Sirius, Harry, Borimir, Legolas, and each hobbit and Gandalf had been given their own rooms.

"Seeing as how I can no longer be of service, and the hobbits seem to be homesick as it is, I believe we should be traveling back to the Shire very soon." Gandalf announced that night over dinner. Everyone at the table immediately sobered up and the table grew silent at this.

"Are you sure, Gandalf? You know you and they can stay here as long as you like." Aragorn old them, and Gandalf just shook his head, glancing at the hobbits.

"I have no objections to this, but they have been away from home long enough, and each one of them has family that must be missing them. I believe Sam has a lady friend he has been sorely missing." Sam blushed, but nodded his head.

"Will you be coming back, Gandalf?" Harry asked quietly, quite saddened by the parting of his friends.

"Oh, I am sure I will be, for I have nothing left to do for my many years but travel." He said, and winked at Harry, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"In that case, we shall have a banquet, a sort of Departing Party. Yes, a departing party will be held tomorrow evening for you and the hobbits, Gandalf!" Aragorn said, and Borimir raised his glass.

"Here, here! To the Departing Party!" he shouted, and everyone raised their glass, laughing.

ChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLine

**After the departing Party, the departure of the Hobbit Party**

Sam loaded up all of their things onto each respected horse, while everyone else gathered around to say their good-byes. Gandalf walked up to Harry, and looked him straight in the eye.

"You, Arian, are going to be a great man some day. Don't get yourself killed, because later, in your time, you're going to have to prove it. And besides, Borimir would be a blubbering mess." They grinned, and Harry glanced over at the said man, who was glaring at them.

"I will be seeing you again sooner than you think. I have correspondence in your time, too. I believe you know of the Great Albus Dumbledore." He said with a mischievous smile.

"You know Dumbledore?" Harry gasped. Gandalf chuckled and nodded.

"We are old, old friends Harry. Many people from that time are worried about you, a man named Remus Lupin is missing his 'best friend and adopted nephew', A 'Weasley and Granger' burst into his office to demand where their best friend was, and a man named Professor Snape has stopped being snarky." He said, puzzled by what it all meant.

"Snape!" Harry demanded incredulously.

"Professor Snape, Harry." He corrected. Harry rolled his eyes. Gandalf surprised him by giving him a warm hug, nodded respectfully, and walked over to climb up on his horse. After embracing and sharing goodbyes and tears with the hobbits (Sam had burst out crying and Frodo hardly spoke) they climbed upon their respected horses and Departed, staring at them until they were no longer in eyesight. Legolas, noting Harry's sadness, came over and put an arm over his shoulders.

"Do not worry; they will always be with you, right here, in your heart. And no matter what, you will always have us." He said, smiling softly. Harry returned it gratefully, feeling somewhat comforted. That night he went to bed, and dreamt of the parting of Gimli, knowing somehow, something fishy was going on.

ChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLine

**Two days later, dinner.**

Aragorn called for a meeting over dinner, and Harry knew something was going on.

"Arian, you helped me prepare and face my destiny, giving me what it took to face it. Now, it is my turn to return the favor by preparing you for what you are going to have to face soon. We have decided, with your approval, to start training you to face the Dark Lord of your time." His eyes shone with excitement. Harry was flabbergasted. Training? What a brilliant idea! Hard work, yes, but still!

"Brilliant!" Harry declared, grinning. The people at the table grinned as well.

"I'm glad you think so. This is what we had planned on doing. Each of us has our own area of expertise, and so each of us is going to be teaching you different things. You'll have a full day; you start with breakfast, and go through all day until a few hours after dinner, with lunch around noon." Borimir told him.

"I'm going to have you first, starting with physical training like running, exercise, and hand-to-hand combat." He continued. Harry nodded.

"Then me, teaching swordplay (Harry, Legolas, and Aragorn all grinned at this), dueling, knives, daggers, etc." Aragorn told him. Harry, again, nodded.

"Then you'll have lunch and a half hour of rest, then me, teaching you to control your wandless magic, occlumense, meditation, legilimense, and animagus training." Sirius said, and Harry grinned wider.

"Then me with archery, stealth, tracking, and Elvin magic. Then dinner, and afterwards you'll be learning with Lord Elrond, who will be coming here shortly. What he will be teaching you is book knowledge and numerous things like that." Legolas frowned at the last part, obviously disliking book learning.

"Sounds wicked!" Harry said. In truth, it would be wicked hard.

ChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLineChapterLine

**The next day, the first day of training.** Harry was woken early, and given special clothes to wear that looked comfortable and flexible, and he assumed it was because of all of the physical work he would be doing. He went down to breakfast, which consisted of mainly fruit and a slight bit of protein, and then followed Borimir outside.

"To start with, we will be doing warm-up exercise, then you'll run laps, and before we leave we'll be doing a few hours of hand to hand combat. Are you ready?" Harry nodded determinedly. After a series of starches, a 50 lap run around the courtyard, and uncountable push-ups, sit-ups, pull ups, crunches, hanging, and any other ungodly painful-sounding exercises later, he was sore, but ready for the fighting. Borimir first taught him the basics of it, avoiding attacks and not moving more than necessary, and his time with Borimir was up. He slowly walked into the training room Aragorn set up, his adrenalin and determination coming back to full force, so he cold just ignore the pain in his muscles.

"Hello, Arian, first let me explain to you something. This is not to be taken jokingly, swordplay can seriously wound or kill if one isn't careful, so their will be not horseplay while in this room. All of the weapons we will be using are lethal and deadly, and can be extremely harmful if used improperly. Do you think you can handle it?" Aragorn asked him seriously. Harry nodded in excitement, and gaped when Aragorn pulled the sheet off of the table of weapons they would be learning to use. Aragorn explained how to hold and wield each weapon, and let Harry pick out two of each that suited him the best. He then showed Harry the best concealed and safest places to put them on his body, and soon they were on to beginning to use them. After a few hours of painful and exhausting work, he left the room for lunch. When he got there, lunch was basically the same as breakfast, except there was more protein in it this time. The only others there for lunch were a few servants and Sirius, who tended to laugh at him and his exhausted state. 'Thank god for the half hour of rest' he though. Before hurrying into a sitting room and laying on the couch, his bones popping painfully. He began to regret his decision to train, if he was going to have to feel sore every morning. Before he knew it, half an hour was up and he went into a small spot by the river to train with Sirius.

"Thank god this is mostly a sitting-here class, my everything hurts." Harry muttered to his godfather. Sirius grinned and purposefully slapped him hard on the back, saying "You'll get used to it, pup."

"Alright, seeing as how you got most of your wandless magic down pat, we're going to be focusing on unlocking your elemental capabilities. What I want you to do is sit on a comfortable position and venture deep into your mind, into your soul, searching for a room or a door. Then what you'll have to do will be instinctual. This should only take a half an hour." Harry nodded and closed his eyes, disappearing into his soul. He wandered what seemed like forever, until he finally found what he was looking for. He walked into the room which held four doors. He walked over to the first one, pushing hard against it. It came open, and a large ball of wind came floating out. The door vanished silently, leaving three. He walked over to the second one, which came open easier than the first one, and a large ball of rocks and things came floating out. The door vanished again. He walked over to the third one, and pushed against it as well. A ball, mush large than the other two, of water came out. This time the door did not vanish, but instead the door closed. No matter how hard he try, he could not get it open again. He walked up to the last one, and instinctually, he stepped far back when he opened the door. It was a good thing, too, because a ring of fire shot out, encircling the three hovering balls. He approached it, and as soon as he went to touch it, he was thrown on the ground, awake.

"Well?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"I think I did it right, there were four balls and a ring of fire." Harry said hopefully.

"Here, let's try it out. Imagine a ball of water in your hands. Imagine the look of it, the feel of it, the temperature of it. Imagine being able to hold it." Harry closed his eyes and thought of all of those things, and when he opened them again there was a small ball of water hovering an inch or so from his palm. Sirius grinned.

"Excellent. You passed with flying colors. The animagus and occlumense won't be as easy, trust me." Harry spent half of the remainder of the time trying to clear his mind, and finally managed to do it successfully, and the other half meditating to try and find his animagus form. After this lesson, he found Legolas in a nearby wood. This lesson was not as draining as the other two, but was still physically tiring and he was having trouble with the stealth, but finally managed to get the basics down pat. Archery was a challenge, but he did fairly well for his first time, and evlin magic was mentally draining as well. After dinner, Lord Elrond arrived and he began reading and studying from ancient tomes and recent ones as well. When Harry went to bed that night, he was sore, and tired mentally and physically. But all in all, he felt this training would be a great experience. Three months later, he still felt that, and had made so much progress; in another two months there would be no more that they could teach him. He would have to figure it out on his own as he went.


	20. Programs and Romance

Uncute Tomboy- Thank you, and here is that romance you ordered… I am not good with the detailed stuff, so it will just be short and sweet. You will find out what has been going on with Gimli. And here is your lovely update.

Fk306- Here is yer update!

Dragon- YAY! I **AM** BACK!

Yana5- Nope, but I **_might do a sequel_** with Harry and Co. going back to middle earth for some reason or another… This is NOT a definite, so just be on the look out after this is over.

Wild KS Phoenix- Yeah, they might have an appearance later, and if I do a sequel they will definitely be in it. And thanks, my summer has been great! I wouldn't have made it through training, either, I barely made it through a year of karate… it was NOT easy though.

**Important Author Note, Please Read! - I just found out I have 3146 hits, but only 83 reviews! If you read my story, please pretty please review. It doesn't have to be long, just something to tell me whether or not you think it's good or something. Heck, you can even just let me know you read it. Please, Please just review if you read!**

As another blow came down, Harry ducked back and sent his sword straight forward. His opponent easily dodged it, as another came from the back. He did a forward roll and turned around, grabbing the first one by the wrist and swinging him in front of him to use him as a human shield. The second opponent made to dive at him, but he threw the first one at the second one and they landed in a heap together. Harry moved to stand at their heads, sword pointed straight down. Applause rang through, as Borimir and Aragron lay on the ground laughing.

"Well done, Arian, I believe our training is through." Aragorn announced. Harry offered him his hand, and pulled both of them up to their feet. Aragorn pulled him into a brief hug and patted him on the back, and Borimir repeated this action.

"Alas, the mighty king Aragorn has been defeated by his fourteen year old charge! And the student has surpassed the teacher!" Sirius joked with him. Aragorn glared at him mockingly.

"What ever shall we do? All hale, our mighty leader has fallen in battle! We must replace him with a fourteen year old lad!" Legolas announced to the group, and faked breaking down in to earth shattering sobs.

"Yeah, yeah, be silenced oh mighty Princess of the Elves. Let us see you beat him in bow and stealth training." Aragorn replied disdainfully. Harry flicked his wrist and a large target appeared for them to shoot. Legolas smirked at him.

"Ladies first," Harry mock bowed. Legolas frowned at him. He pulled the bow off of his back and strung an arrow. He let it fly and it hit directly in the center. Legolas turned around and smirked at him.

"Come on, oh child prodigy! Beat that!" Harry smirked and pulled his own bow from his back. He, too, strung it and pulled back. He concentrated for less than a minute, and let it fly. It stuck right throw the center of Legolas' arrow, splitting it in half and causing it to fall to the ground. Harry smirked and started to walk away, leaving an awestruck Legolas.

"How did he…? Did you see him…? I never saw him… Where did he?" Everyone was walked away and left him there to ramble. Next, he would be demonstrating his magic. They sat down in a semi-circle (Legolas had soon joined them, frowning and muttering under his breath) with Harry sitting in front of it.

"First, Harry, The elemental abilities, Freestyle." Sirius instructed. Harry nodded and held up his hand. A ball of water appeared in one hand and a ball of fire in the other. He made them each spin and take shape, and soon a sword of each appeared in his hand. He spun them and showed off with them, while they 'oohed' and 'aahed' at this. Then, with a 'poof' they were gone. Then, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and the wind began to blow hard, making the trees bend slightly. The ground they were sitting on slowly rose, so that they were about five feet higher up than when they had first sat down. A ring of fire slowly encircled the elevated land, until a ring of constantly falling water fell directly on where the fire was. His eyes returned to normal and the wind stopped blowing, the water stopped falling, and the land slowly returned back to normal. Everyone clapped and cheered and Harry mock bowed.

"Now, since we can't really show occlumense, for the animagus." Sirius told him. Harry nodded and stood up.

"Legolas and Gentlemen, what I am about to show you is not nearly as cool as what I just did." He announced loudly. They smiled and Legolas frowned. With a soft 'pop' Harry was replaced with a large Siberian tiger.

"Wow…" Aragorn muttered, walking over and petting it softly. Harry purred loudly and began acting like a kitten, butting his head up against his hand and then rubbing himself up against Aragorn's legs. Everyone laughed loudly, and Harry proceeded to stalk over to a large tree, where he jumped up onto a large limb and laid down, apparently to sleep.

"Harry, get over here and stop acting stupid." Sirius ordered laughing. Harry jumped down, stretched, and yawned loudly. He bounded over to Sirius, got a mischievous look in his eyes, and pounced, knocking Sirius back on his back, unable to move. He lay down, and again looked like he was going to sleep. Everyone laughed again, and then gasped as Sirius turned into a large, shaggy black dog, and they proceeded to wrestle around. Sirius ended up on top, this time. Harry turned back to normal and patted Sirius on the head. Sirius laughed and turned back to normal as well, sitting on Harry's chest. He stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. They grinned at each other and bowed at the same time.

"That concludes our program for this evening, now if you'll excuse me, I have a pretty little Elf that I have to go and see. I believe I owe her a day of company." They all grinned as he walked away. Harry headed inside and to Emilia. She was currently bent over a book, sitting at a small table in the library of the castle. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent over her, and leaned over her.

"Watcha reading?" Harry asked her softly.

"I'm not quite sure, but I believe it's a book." She answered, smiling. He pulled her up out of her chair so they were standing as though dancing.

"Well, can you take a break from this so called 'book' to spend some time with me?" He asked. She smiled even wider.

"It wasn't really any good anyway." She replied whispering. He smiled, and soft, slow music filled the room. He pulled her closer and they began to dance slowly, spinning around the room. As the song ended, they bent closer and slowly kissed. At that very moment, however, Lord Elrod burst in. He smirked seeing the blush rise up on both of their faces.

"I just thought you two would like to know that the Fellowship set up something special as a reward for successful training." He led them out onto a Balcony not too far away, where the stars were glowing brightly and a table for two was set up, with a small glowing candle was in the middle. They both took a seat, and there was a note for each of them. Harry opened his, and he recognized several different writings on it.

Arian (Harry) it began.

Congradulations on completing your training and on the wonderful girl you bagged. (Whoop, whoop, go Harry, go Harry!) This was his godfather's handwriting. Since we figured we couldn't give you any other kind of reward without dragging Emilia down with you, we thought we'd make it special for the both of you. Enjoy yourself.

The handwriting switched to Aragorn's

You have surpassed everything we had expected of you, and we cannot express how proud we are of you. Legolas and Borimir feel the same way, as does Lord Elrond. Have fun on your night out.

Sirius, Legolas, Aragorn, Borimir, and Lord Elrond.

By the way, we don't want any little children running around, so please use protection.

Harry blushed, but snorted in indignation. Little children… Pft, yeah.

Emilia's was somewhat different. It was by mainly Lord Elrond and Legolas.

Emilia,

This dinner was to celebrate Arian on his achievements, but also both of you finding each other. May you treat each other with love and affection. Good luck in the future. Also, remember what he will have to face. You must be there in the fight along side of him; you must keep each other strong.

Lord Elrond and Legolas

By the way, remember to keep him on a short leash… You do not want to go TOO far on a first date.

Emilia and Harry looked up at each other in unison, and both crumpled up heir notes, throwing them over the edge of the balcony.

"So," Harry began.

"So," She continued. The night went by too quickly for the two of them. They ate mainly fruits, and ended with a little kissing and close dancing, and it was about time for them to be heading back to bed. He stood up and took her hand in his and they walked together hand in hand to her bedroom.

"Good night." He whispered.

"You as well." She replied. He leaned forward and they shared a soft kiss. She turned and walked into her bedroom, and he walked into his, smiling to himself. Unbeknownst to them, downstairs Borimir was handing Legolas a piece of gold.

"What's that for?" Aragorn asked.

"We made a bet." Legolas answered simply and walked away.

"What was the bet about?" Aragorn asked Borimir.

"Whether or not they would be kissing when Lord Elrond walked in."


	21. Authors Note

Authors Note

Well, really, who didn't see this coming

As you can tell, work on this story stopped

Buuuut, I do have some good news

I plan on rewriting, soon if everything goes my way.

It's still going to be the same story, have the same basic story line, and characters,

I just thought it was horribly rushed and extremely crappy.

I'm going to try and do it one chapter at a time,

and post them as i fix them.

And I swear I will pick back up where I left off.

Just give me a bit to rewrite the first two chapters and finish my school exams.

I am so sorry for the stop, and I'll try and pick back up.

See you soon

EM 


	22. Authors Note2

**Well, the first chapter is up, have at it, tell me if you think it was better!**

**Also, a lot of the reviews I got were against the rewrite, though they were nice, I'm afraid I have to do it anyway, the only way I'll continue is if I don't think this story is a total piece of crap.**

**But, there is good news with the rewrite; longer chapters and more details! Also, Harry won't be such a wimp/damsel in distress. **

**Also, he's going to be spending a bit more time in Middle Earth, and I'm going along a little more with the LOTR story line. **

**I would like to note that this story is a spare-time spare-time thing. Which means that in my spare time I'll be reading or RPing (yes, I know, nerdy), and when I'm not doing that, I'll be doing this, so updates won't exactly be regular, but I'll at least attempt one every week or two. Sorry!**


End file.
